


I'm you and you're me

by NicoDoubleLe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe - Lydia and Jackson turned into werewolves and Peter doesn't come back, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Pack Bonding, Scents & Smells, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDoubleLe/pseuds/NicoDoubleLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an intruder, nothing happened, they all left unhurt and everything was fine, but Derek realises that something has happened when he wakes up in a different room, not just any room, Stiles’ room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm you and you're me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I would like to apologise in advance.  
> Lydia and Jackson are werewolves and they are in Derek's pack with Scott, Stiles, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. The Hale house has been rebuilt and Derek and Isaac live there.  
> Let me know what you think, thank you

They are all crowded in Derek’s living room, pack meeting. Scott is sitting against the wall with Allison between his legs, Boyd, Erica and Isaac are sitting on the sofa, Lydia is sitting on the armchair with Jackson on the armrest and Stiles is leaning against the wall tapping his foot, waiting for Derek. Derek is standing in the doorway and looks at his pack, his family. They are strong; they trust each other. His pack: both humans and werewolves. He has finally done something right; he fights a smile and walks into the room, stopping behind the sofa  
  
“Right, everyone” they all look towards their Alpha, “we need to discuss…” he trails off, his brows merging. " _There’s someone here, on my territory. Someone not human_." The pack stare at him, worried expressions on their faces. It’s Boyd who speaks first.  
“Derek? What is it?” Derek focuses back on the group,  
“There’s something here, in the woods” he watches the expressions change in his pack, some nervous and some preparing themselves for a fight, “I can sense them” his voice was deep, practically a growl, no one should trespass on his territory. Everyone is on their feet, walking towards Derek.  
“What is it?” Jackson is right in front of Derek, ready and waiting.  
  
“I don’t know. I know it’s there, but I can’t tell where… or what” the pack look worried, but he can’t show them he’s worried. “We have to find it. Scott, take Stiles and Isaac and go north of the house, Boyd, you and Lydia will be with me and we’ll go west of here so Jackson, Allison and Erica go south. Be careful and stay together. If you hear or see anything howl, we’ll come to you... and don’t get yourselves killed” they all nodded and murmured their agreements, not questioning their Alpha's plan, they all ran out the door, going in their assigned direction. Jackson, Erica and Allison run south, Allison has her crossbow in hand ready for a fight, Derek sees Scott run with Stiles hanging close and Isaac just behind them, no doubt guarding Stiles, Stiles is human, Allison is human, but she’s a hunter she can take care of herself, but Stiles is, well... Stiles. He should have kept him close, but he knows Scott and Isaac will protect him.  
  
He growls and runs into the woods with Boyd and Lydia close behind him. After a few minutes, Lydia stops and growls.  
“Why can’t we smell it?!” her eyes glow bright amber. “Derek! What is going on?” Derek sniffs the air, he can sense something, but he can’t place it so he is going blind, he is about to speak when a familiar scent fills his nostrils _“Stiles”_ he thinks, he can hear his heartbeat, loud and fast “Derek?” Lydia is in front of him, he looks at her, eyes blood red, he’s changing. He manages to force out,  
”Stiles” and then he is off, sprinting in the direction of Stiles, following his fear. He doesn't care about anything else, just finding his troubled pack member.

 

Stiles manages to sneak away from Scott and Isaac, they figure out they can't smell the intruder they get annoyed and become careless. He thinks it they split up, they would find the intruder quicker so when he saw a window to sneak away, he took it, he goes jogging through the trees, keeping an eye out for the intruder. He isn't sure how long he has been jogging for, but he stops and takes in his surroundings - he was so lost - he continues to walk forward, he can't get back now, so he goes forward and he picks up the pace again. He runs through a bush and falls flat in his face.

“Fuck.” He looks at he feet, one caught under a tree root, “fucking... really?!” He calls out. He untraps his foot from beneath the tree root and looks ahead.. and freezes. In front on him is a woman. She's staring at him. She looks normal: long wavy brown hair with a pale face, she is wearing a long red and black dress, Stiles doesn't know what to say... which is a first. He blinks and she is directly in front on him.

Before he has time to speak, he is cut off by long fingers, closing around his throat. _“Fuck!”_  He thinks, _“If I survive this, Derek is so going to kill me!”_. The woman is lifting him in the air, his feet dangling from the floor, he is tugging at her wrists, but he isn't doing anything to loosen her grip. he is starting to feel light headed. He can't breathe properly. He is going to die. The woman was staring right into his eyes, her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear anything, he struggles again, kicking his legs out, but her grip is like a vice. The woman lifts her free hand and Stiles prepares himself for the end.

She is looking into his eyes, she looks crazed, he lets a small noise escape from his throat and he waits. He is startled by a loud growl, he knows who it is, even before they could come into view. Derek runs through the bushes and jumps, his arms wrapping around Stiles and pulling him from her grip. His back makes contact with the floor and Derek lands on top of him, he looks up at Derek, his eyes fading, and frantically searching Stiles’ face. Derek is away from him two seconds later, crouches in front of him. Protecting him. The woman was gone. Stiles sits up and looks around, there is no sign of the woman. Derek howls, angry and loud. Stiles feels his heartbeat increase; Derek was going to kill him. Derek is fully changing back and in a few moments, the rest of the pack joins them in the opening.  
  
“Stiles, what the fuck?! Why did you go off?!” Scott is closes in on face, he looks angry, worried... and kind of embarrassed. Isaac stands near the entrance, looking guilty. Lydia and Boyd join Derek and they all look at Stiles  
”I thought it would help! You obviously couldn't sense her so I thought if we split up we would find her quicker” he looks around at the faces of his fellow pack members, now all of them were there “and it worked” he tries to laugh, but Derek’s growl stops him. He looked at Derek, but Derek refuses to meet his gaze.  
“What the fuck was it, Stilinski? Also, you’re a fucking moron” Jackson almost sounds concerned, but his face just looks annoyed  
“I don’t know, a woman. She looked so normal, but then she grabbed me and dangled me in the air. Fucking crazy bitch”

Stiles moves his hand to his neck and winces at the touch, " _that’ll leave a bruise_."  
“Whatever it was, it’s gone. For now. We’ll be safer at the house, we can discuss it there” Derek says, still not looking at Stiles. They start walking back towards the house, following Derek. Scott stays close to Stiles and Lydia slaps him round the back of his head, sending him an annoyed look, but he knows she's glad he is okay. They walk in silence, everyone stealing glances at Stiles, everyone apart from Derek that is, he just looks straight ahead, Stiles lets his head drop, looking at the dirt as he walks. He feels a hand grasp his, he looks up to find Allison smiling at him, he squeezes her hand and returns her smile. She rests her head on his shoulder; at least not everyone was pissed with him. He likes Allison; she was too good for Scott sometimes. He hears a small whine come from Scott and he smiles at Allison “ _jealous pup_ ”, he thinks, she gave his hand another squeeze and let go, walking toward Scott and intertwining their fingers.

 

They all get back to the house and return to the living room, all eyes were on Stiles, he was about to say something, but Derek beats him to it  
“What happened?” he ordered, he does not sound pleased.  
“Well, you couldn't sense her, even with super wolfy powers, so I thought it would be easier if we split up, cover more ground. When I saw my window I took off, they were so distracted they didn't notice” a growl interrupts him  
“How could you let him get away?!” Derek’s eyes flashing red, his voice echoing through the house. Scott and Isaac whimper and tilt their heads back, baring their throats to the Alpha.  
“Hey, it wasn't their fault...okay?” Derek turns to face him and his red eyes lock onto his, he shakes his head and continues swiftly “I ran, trying to find the intruder and I when I realised I was kinda lost I continued because, you know, it couldn't hurt.” 

He looks down at his feet, he can still feel Derek’s eyes on him, he hates the way that makes him feel. “I kept running and I tripped” a small laugh escapes from Jackson, but is silenced by a glare from Derek “when I looked up, she was there, I blinked and she was right there! Like, right in my face. Before I could say or do anything, she had her hand round my throat and was lifting me... like a friggin’ toy.” He feels embarrassed, but being a human in a werewolf pack, it’s going to happen. “She wouldn't let go, I struggled against her, but nothing. She was saying something, I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't make out what she was saying and then she was about to do something, but then…” he trails off, throwing his hand in Derek’s direction. Everyone is looking at him, he can see the worry on their faces, his heart is beating overtime and he knows every werewolf in the room can hear. _"Stupid fucking super hearing."_

No one is saying anything; they all just look at each other, Allison gets up and walks over to him, running her hand down his arm  
“Let’s get you home” she smiles at him and he nods in response, everyone gets up and start to leave, they could talk about this tomorrow, Scott drives Stiles home in his Jeep and Allison takes Scott home. They all say their goodbyes and leave, Stiles stops next to his Jeep and looks back towards the Hale house, Derek is on the porch, staring at him. Stiles get in the passenger side and doesn't look back. When they drive off Derek stares after them, following them until they are no longer insight. He was worried, Stiles could have died, and he could smell his fear. He was angry; he should have kept Stiles with him. He couldn’t lose Stiles.

 

Stiles gets home a little while later, the car ride was silent and he was glad that Scott didn't rip into him. When they pull up into his driveway, Scott stops the engine and turns towards him,  
“Hey man, are you okay?” his face looks worried, he does care about Stiles, he was probably hating himself for not realising he has gone  
”Yeah dude, just tired” Scott nods and jumps out of the car, walking Stiles to his door, Allison pulls up and Scott jogs to her car. Stiles walks in and goes straight upstairs; his dad was working overtime so he was alone. He doesn't even bother to shower; he just strips off his clothes and falls into bed. He lay in bed replaying the night over in his mind. He is angry, upset and he has this nagging feeling in his gut. He sighs loudly and throws the cover over his head; he’ll worry about it tomorrow.

 

Derek isn't sure when he fell asleep, but he is being woken up by an annoying ringing noise. He mumbles something, eyes still full with sleep and he throws his hand in the direction of the noise, his hand finding a phone and the noise stops.  
”What…” he sits up and takes in his surroundings, he knows this room _“Stiles”_ he thinks _“why am I in Stiles’ room? Why am I in his bed?”_

He rubs his eyes and moves his hands to his head, about to run them through his hair, but it wasn’t there, no thick messy hair, barely any hair. “What?!” he shoots up and runs to the mirror “Stiles? What?” he moves his arms and legs to see the Stiles in the mirror doing the same. He looks down at his body, pale and covered in moles, he touches his face, “what the fuck?” he looks in the mirror again. “I’m Stiles, okay, I’m an annoying teenager. Where the fuck am I?” he asks himself. He doesn't know what is going on, he is Stiles; he has to find himself, his body. He throws on some clothes and runs downstairs; he can't use the window with this body.

Sheriff Stilinski is at the kitchen table.  
“Hey son, you okay?” Derek cannot get into a conversation with the Sheriff as his son  
”Yeah” he shouts back and runs out the door with the keys in his hand, he climbs into the Jeep and starts the engine. He drives away fast, he has to get home. He pulls up in front of the Hale house in half the time.

He shuts off the car and runs into the house and straight up the stairs to his bedroom. He throws open the door and there he was in bed. His body, but it was sleeping, slow steady breathes coming out _“if I’m Stiles, is Stiles me?”_ he stands there for another minute and then he goes for it.

“Stiles!” the body on the bed jumps and flops over  
”Mmm, in’ minute. Still got time” he buries his face further into the pillows, Derek shakes his head  
“Stiles, this is serious. Get up!” Stiles moans in protest  
”Derek? You sound funny” he still doesn’t move “you ill or something?”  
”Stiles, get up” _“why is he so annoying”_ he thinks to himself  
“Stop being such a dick, I don’t have to be up. Go away.” Derek feels this weird feeling, he wants to obey, he wants to leave _“what?”_ he thinks  
“No. Stiles. Up.” Stiles starts to sit up.  
  
“God, Derek. What do you want?” he stops; eyes locking onto Derek’s - well his. His jaw falls open. “What? Derek? I’m there, but I’m here” he looks down at himself, tanned ripped body, perfect abs, he tosses the covers off revealing black boxers and tanned legs “What?” he recognises the body, he’d stared at it enough. “Derek, what’s going on?”  
“Stiles I don’t know, but you have to stop panicking”  
“Stop panicking? Really? I’m you! I’m in your body, you’re in me” he stops and runs his finger through his hair, his fingers finding full thick hair, he tugs on it, it hurts.  
  
“Stiles stop, breathe” Derek has to calm Stiles down, they need to figure this out.  
“I’m calm, I’m fine, a little freaked, but okay… What is that noise?” he looks around the room, he’d never been in Derek’s bedroom before, and his eyes land on Derek, Derek in his body “It’s you, Oh my God, it’s your heart, I can hear your heartbeat. Dude! Calm the fuck down!” He gets up and tries to find some jeans.  
“I’m fine. Your heart is always quite fast... your ADHD.” He shrugs, like it is casual knowledge.   
“Oh. Okay, right” he slips on some jeans and a Wife Beater because Derek didn’t seem to own anything else.

“What happened? Why are we like this?” he throws his hands between him and Derek.  
“I don’t know. I woke up as you. I’m not sure why, but we’ve obviously swapped bodies”  
“Gee, you think? Oh, I can’t do this, I have a life, not an amazingly social or a relevant one, but I have one... and it’s mine” he starts pacing the room, focusing on his breathing; he couldn’t have a panic attack, could he? Not as Derek, he's a werewolf, he stops.

“Holy fuck, I’m a werewolf! I’m an Alpha werewolf!” his eyes are wide, he doesn't move, he can't.  
“Stiles...” Derek is right in front of him; he searches his eyes, but doesn't find Derek’s comforting green, but his light brown eyes staring at him, “Stiles, look at me!” Stiles laughs  
“Don’t you mean ‘look at you’” this earns him a slap around the head. “Dude!” Stiles holds his head.  
”Stop being an idiot. We have to figure this out” he runs his hand over his buzz cut, enjoying the way it felt under his fingers, he stops when Stiles speaks,  
”Shit! Dude... I have school” he looks worried.  
“So?” Stiles huffs.  
”So, I need to be there, I have to go to school otherwise they’ll call my dad. You have to go for me”  
“What? No!”  
“Derek, please! I have to be there and I can’t go as you” he’s begging, that means Derek is begging Stiles for something; this would look so weird from an outsiders point of view.  
  
“No, I can’t go to school and pretend to be you, I can’t do that Stiles. I can’t be you” Stiles stares at him, hoping to achieve a good ‘Derek glare’,  
“Derek. Go” Stiles is so dead, he just told Derek to do something, so dead, but he stands his ground. Derek feels that same feeling he had before, the need to obey _“Stiles is the Alpha, he’s in my body so I need to obey him. I’m Stiles’ Alpha. Oh ,fuck me”_ he sighs.  
  
“Ok. Fine.”  
“Derek come on, I need… wait, did you say okay?” Derek nods. “Great, thanks. Oh, you have to go soon. Allison is picking up Scott and my class schedule is in my car” Stiles says smiling, Derek was being nice. “Wait, why are you doing this for me?” This takes Derek back; he can't tell Stiles that he was the Alpha _“lie”_ he thinks to himself,  
“We need as much time to research this and find a way to reverse it, I have some old books that may help and Isaac has his laptop”  
“We should tell him. Where is he?” Stiles walks towards the door, but Derek grabbs his arm  
“He isn’t here, he is staying at Boyd’s for a week while his parents are away and besides I don’t want the pack to know”. Stiles gapes at him  
“What? Why not?” he sounds angry and Derek knows that’s his angry face  
“It would be better if they didn’t know, we’ll fix this, if they knew it will get complicated” he doesn't really have a reason not to tell the pack, he should tell them, but they can fix this  
  
“Dude, what the fuck? How? If anything it’ll make it less complicated. Me and Lydia are the smartest people in school, we can research” the thought of Stiles spending quality time with Lydia always annoyed Derek, he knows Lydia and Jackson are together, but he also knows Stiles has always had a soft spot for his fellow pack mate, he doesn’t understand why she wouldn’t want Stiles, if anything Stiles would be too good for her. “Also” Derek’s eyes shoot up, he forgot that Stiles was talking, “Allison could find out some things from her end, they may have come across this before” Stiles has a good point, but he wants to keep the pack out of this until he knows what it even is.  
  
“Stiles, just leave it for today, it may be back to normal tomorrow so just keep it quiet for now” Stiles sighs  
“Okay fine, whatever, but what if they come round?” Derek panics slightly, he can't lie to werewolves, they’ll know  
“Just ring Isaac and tell him there’s no pack meeting today and to leave you alone, personal errand or something” he doesn't know if that would work, but an order from the Alpha will leave no room for arguments.  
  
“I can do that. Is there anything you normally do during the day, besides creep on me?” he was smiling at Derek, Stiles saw his cheeks flush red which means Derek is embarrassed, his smile grew  
“I run”  
“Yeah, okay. No. I’ll just research thanks” Stiles feels so smug right now  
“Just don’t go outside, you are a werewolf, you’ll have impulses and needs, but fight them. You know what Scott was like when we was turned so just stay” Derek raises his hands and motions around the room. Stiles lifted his hand to look like a begging dog  
“Woof”  
“Stiles” it sounds so foreign in Stiles’ voice, Stiles snorts  
“Okay dude, don’t do the whole ‘I’m the Alpha growl’, it sounds and looks ridiculous coming from my body. I’ll stay here and if I find anything, I’ll text you. Seriously, go, you need to get to school” he ushers Derek out the door and down the stairs. “Have fun!” he shouts, he stands at the door and waves him off. Derek hops in the Jeep and starts the engine, _“fucking school”_ he thinks and he drives off towards the high school.

 

Once Derek left, Stiles wanders around the Hale house, going in every room, just looking. He’s never been alone in the house before so he investigates while he has the chance. He soon finds himself at Isaac’s room; he doesn’t want to poke around in Isaac’s private business so he grabs his laptop and leaves. He heads towards the kitchen, he grabs some Cheetos and a bottle of Mountain Dew and then he heads for the Library. He settles everything down and begins his research; collecting the Hale family books from the bookshelf he flops down on the sofa and starts reading, praying to find a solution.  
  
When Derek pulls into the schools parking lot he notices the rest of the pack waiting. He turns off the engine, but doesn’t get out, _“Fuck, how am I meant to do this? I can’t be Stiles, no one can be, it's Stiles! They’ll know, I’ve trained them; they’ll sense something is wrong. I can’t do it…”_ there’s a tap on the window and he’s startled out of his thoughts  
“Shit” he turns his head and finds Scott staring at him  
“Hey dude, are you okay?” he opens the door and climbs out, locking the Jeep he turns to face Scott  
“Err, yeah, just spaced out a little. I didn’t sleep well last night” He smiles _“That sounds believable,”_ he thinks  
“It’s okay man, I’m not surprised after everything, but we have to get to class or Harris will murder us” Scott hits him on the arm, which hurts a little.  
  
He walks with Scott towards the rest of the pack, he greeted with some “Hey’s” and a nod from Boyd and Jackson. They heard him talking to Scott so it should be fine, they all start walking towards the high school, everyone has Harris first which Derek thought was a happy coincidence, but he should probably thank Lydia for it, the pack are better together and when Derek told them that Lydia said to leave it to her, but he never thought she’d succeed, never underestimate Lydia Martin. They all walk into class and Derek guesses his usual spot which is next to Scott so he dumps his stuff down and sits.

“I don’t think so Mr Stilinski. You and Mr McCall are a bad combination. Mr Stilinski, swap seats with Miss Reyes” Derek turns to Erica, she is gathering up her things, but she does not look pleased, he knows Erica, Isaac and Boyd are very close, they stick together so he isn’t surprised by her annoyance. Mr Harris gives him an annoyed look so he picks up his bag and gives Scott a quick glance, who also doesn’t look happy about it. He walks towards his new seat, passing Erica; he gives her a smile, which she returns. He sits in his new seat, which is next to Isaac and Isaac gives him a nod and looks away.   
  
Derek likes Isaac; he’s like a puppy, innocent and lost, but loyal, when his father got put in prison for abusing him Derek took him in. They bonded straight away. He feels better with Isaac by his side, more calmer, Mr Harris had already started talking, but Derek can’t pay attention, he keep thinks about Stiles, wondering how he is doing with his research, that is if he is even doing research, he’s probably snooping around his house. He sighs and his head meets the desk and he stays that way until the bell rings for second period. They all get up and leave, Scott is right by his side  
  
“Harris is such a dick, I can’t believe he moved you”  
“Didn’t enjoy my company, Scott?” Erica walks past him to Isaac with a smirk  
“It wasn’t that bad, Erica is actually smart, not you smart, but you know” he is looking at Derek, but Erica speaks up  
“I was a nerd before I was a wolf, Scotty.” She gives Scott a devilish smile and Scott laughs  
“Oh yeah. Hey dude, I was surprised you didn’t give Harris any shit for moving you” Derek looks at him, he should have known Stiles wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut  
“Yeah, Harris looked shocked too. What’s with you today? Lydia is staring at him; she is quite scary for someone so tiny  
“Nothing, just didn’t sleep well last night” it wasn’t a lie so he doesn't have to worry  
“I’m not surprised dude, after what happened. Did your dad see your neck?” everyone was looking at him now  
  
“What?” he touches his neck and some pain shoots through him. “Shit” he says, how didn’t Stiles see that, how didn’t he? They were both so freaked out so they missed it, but he doesn’t know how he is going to hide the bruise from the Sheriff.  
“It’s okay, you’ve got your hoodie in your Jeep” Derek looks at Scott; he knows exactly what hoodie Scott was talking about. A few of the pack members chuckle, Boyd is the one that speaks up  
  
“Derek hates that hoodie, he thinks you wear it just to annoy him” he was smiling at Derek  
“He does.” Lydia says like she knows. “Come on, we all know Stiles wears it just to get a reaction from Derek” she winks at Stiles. Scott and Jackson both cringe, Boyd was still smiling and Allison and Erica look like they know exactly what Lydia was talking about, Isaac is looking at the floor, hiding his expression.  
  
“What?” Derek is confused, _would Stiles really do that?_  
“Whatever Stiles, just get your hoodie and hide your neck”  
“Yeah, it looks like you are into some weird shit Stilinski” Jackson adds. Derek is confused, he doesn't know what his betas are talking about, Isaac walks over and holds out his hand, and Derek eyes his hand and then looks at Isaac  
“Give me your keys, we’ll be late if you don’t start walking now” Derek notices how the halls were slowly emptying out. “I’ll be quick, I can catch up” trusting his beta he hands over the keys and Isaac runs off. He follows Scott, hoping Lydia managed to get all their classes together. Isaac runs up behind Derek, handing him the hoodie  
“Thanks” he smiles at Isaac who smiles back and he jogs over to join Boyd and Erica, Derek slips on the hoodie and continues to walk, they all entere the classroom and he mentally thanked Lydia for it. He walks over to Scott and sits down, he then zones out.

 

Stiles has been in the library for about 3 hours, reading through dusty old books, but he hasn't found anything useful so he sets everything down and heads for the kitchen, it would be lunch if he were himself. He grabs himself a Hot Pocket and puts it into the microwave, he hunts for Derek’s phone, he has to call Isaac, he scrolls through Derek’s contacts and brings up Isaac's number, he stares at it, he has no idea what he should say. He gets the Hot Pocket out of the microwave and starts to eat it whilst thinking of what to say. He finishes off the food and presses ‘call’, still unsure of what he wants to say, he places the phone at his ear.  
  
“Hey” Isaac's voice comes through the speaker  
“Hey Isaac, err, I was just calling to say that there will be no pack meeting today”. “ _That did not sound like Derek”_ he thinks to himself.  
“What, why?” Isaac sounds concerned  
“There just won’t be okay? _“That’s more Derek like”_  
“But…” Stiles cuts him off  
“Isaac” his eyes flashing red slightly  
“Okay, I’ll tell the others”  
“Thank you. Have a good day” he hangs up quickly.   
  
“’Have a good day’ really Stiles? Like Derek would wish his betas to have a good day. I’m so busted”. He drops his head into his hands and his phones buzzed, showing a text from Isaac  
**“I will. TY :)”** Stiles smiles at that, he likes Isaac, he was the cute one of the pack, he deletes the text and puts the phone back into his pocket. He has to get out of here, there was this nagging pain in him, he wants to leave so he grabs Derek’s leather jacket and walks towards the Camaro. He sits in the drivers seat and inhales he can smell leather, petrol and what he guesses is Derek’s scent, he takes a few more breaths and starts the engine, he doesn’t know where he is going, but he knows it will be somewhere important.

 

Derek is sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the pack, he has Scott next to him with Allison on Scott’s side and Isaac is on his left, he was in front of Erica and besides her was Boyd, Jackson and Lydia are in front of Scott and Allison, he likes the closeness they have, his pack were always together it makes him happy. Isaac is on the phone to Derek, but only he knows it was really Stiles, he tries to listen, but he can't hear anything. He notices Isaac cower down and he knows Stiles had said something, a warning probably.  
  
“Okay, I’ll tell he others” after a few seconds he put his phone down and got up a text.  
“Did Derek just say ‘have a good day’?” Jackson asks, eyebrows raised  
“Yeah” Isaac replies and he put his phone away. Derek wants to hit Stiles, not hit, throw him into a wall, maybe.  
“Is he okay?” Allison was leaning over the table, looking at Isaac wanting to know what was said  
“Oh yeah, he called to cancel pack meeting tonight”  
“Why?” she asks  
“Not sure, but he seemed weird, maybe he didn’t sleep” Isaac shrugs  
“He probably spent the night patrolling or standing outside Stiles’ house” Boyd laughs. Derek stares at him _“I don’t do that all the time”_ he thinks defensively, everyone was laughing.  
“You guys are dicks,” it only makes them laugh more; he is surprised, that sounded like Stiles, he starts laughing. He wishes Stiles was here.

Stiles finds himself at his house, he parks around the corner like Derek does and he walks to the side of this house, there isn't a police cruiser in the driveway so his dad isn’t home. He looks at the side of the house; the only thing there is a drainpipe.  
  
“Really Derek?” he sighs and places his hands on the pipe and he jumps, he makes it about a metre before he falls, he gets up and brushes down his jeans. “Okay, let’s try this again” he says to himself, he takes hold of the pipe again and pulls himself up. When he reaches the window he opens it, he normally keeps it left open a bit for werewolf entry so he climbs in. He looks around, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, _“Why am I here?”_ He thinks to himself.   
  
He walks around his bedroom and inhales deeply, he feels something inside him relax, he can smell himself, well he hopes it’s his scent anyway, it smell like cinnamon with hints of medicine and what smells like the forest, either way he smells awesome, taking another deep breath he feels something, something he can’t place. _“Derek’s wolf?”_ he thinks, he doesn’t know why he is here, he followed a feeling and ended up in his own bedroom, he shakes his head. “Does Derek come here?” he asks, knowing no one is there, but it feels better than in his head. He walks around the room once more and leaves. He gets back into the Camaro and drives back to the Hale house, he doesn’t think of it again after that.   
  
He arrives back at the house and heads for the library; he knows research will help him take his mind off of what just happened. He boots up Isaac's laptop, he doesn’t know what to search, ‘what does it mean when you swap bodies with your hot local Alpha?’ he groans and searches ‘body swapping’, he doesn’t know what to expect, but he needs some answers. After looking through pages of information he found out that _“A body swap is a storytelling device seen in a variety of fiction”_ Wikipedia isn’t helpful, he reads some articles about experiments and some weird Youtube videos. After 3 hours he gives up, knowing school will finish soon, he decides to text Derek letting him know he found nothing.

 

School was finally finished, Derek found himself watching the clock, waiting to be let out, and it wasn’t that school was bad he just wants to get back in his own body. They all left the room and make their way to the car park and Derek feels his phone vibrate. He fishes it out of his pocket and see the name ‘Sourwolf’ on the screen; he rolls his eyes and opens it  
**“Hey dude, no luck. I didn’t find anything useful, but I’ll keep looking! How was school? Do they know?"** Derek hits reply  
**“First of all ‘Sourwolf’? Really Stiles? Secondly keep looking we need to figure this out and soon. Thirdly, you so owe me and lastly no, they do not know”** everyone was standing around, normally it would be pack meeting time so everyone would rush over to his house, he feels a little bad, Lydia is the first to speak up.  
  
“We have a free day and you are all moping about because we have no pack meeting, seriously? Well I’m going shopping, Allison, Erica you coming?” she flicks her strawberry blonde hair and stares at them  
“Yeah sure” Allison says, she seems excited  
“Sounds good. Who’s driving?” Erica asks. Lydia jingles her keys and smiles; Erica and Allison make their way over to Lydia.  
  
“Scott? Can you drive my car back please?”  
“Yeah, sure” Scott answers almost immediately; Derek wants to laugh at the pup. Allison runs over to Scott, kissing him and handing over the keys  
“Thank you” she smiles and turns away, Derek feels his phone vibrate again and he blocks out the pack conversation and opens the text  
**“Yes you are a complete Sourwolf. I’ve tried, but I am nowhere near finished :) I do not owe you shit, you agreed because you love me so ha! Also well done, good boy ;)”** Derek has to stop himself from growling at the phone and he gets up a reply,  
  
**“Stiles…”** it’s a clear warning, the kid doesn’t know when to stop. Someone clapping his or her hands in his face startled him, he looks up and finds out it was Jackson.  
“What do you say Stilinski?” Derek notices the girls have gone and everyone is staring at him  
“What?” he says  
“Fucking hell, my house, computer games and pizza. You in?” Derek doesn’t know what Stiles would say, probably yes because he wouldn’t say no to free pizza, but Jackson is sometimes a dick.  
“I’m going to have to pass, I feel like shit... sorry” Jackson raises his eyebrow at him, but then his face softens, he nods at him  
“Ok man, see you tomorrow” Jackson pats Derek on the shoulder and walks towards his car. Scott looks worried, but Derek smiles at him and says bye to everyone. Once the rest of the pack had left he gets in the Jeep and waits until they are out of hearing distance. He gets out his phone and rings Stiles, he picks up on the third ring  
  
“Hey dude, what’s up?”  
“I’ll be over soon, I’ve just left the pack so I won’t be long”  
“Oh, no dude, you have to go home, my home, not your… anyway yeah, you have to check in with my dad, I know he’s working nights so I see him for a bit after school. Derek please?” Derek sighs, how is he meant to do that?  
“Stiles, I cannot talk to your father” his tone was low, he doesn't want to play house, he wants to be back in his own body  
“Derek please? You did great today, just please?” Hearing Stiles beg him actually hurt, he couldn’t say no, it wasn’t an Alpha thing it was a Stiles thing.  
“Half an hour and that’s it” he says, his voice firm. He doesn’t want to do it.  
  
“Yes, half an hour and that’s it. Thank you, err okay erm, ask him about cases, be nosey, moan about his eating because he needs to eat healthier and don’t stay silent for too long. That should work” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.  
“You’re a pain”  
“I know, but thank you and I do owe you this time. Come over when you’re finished, I’ll even make dinner” Derek doesn’t realise that he’s smiling. He shakes his head  
“Okay” he hangs up. He takes a few deep breaths and he starts the Jeep and drives towards the Stilinski house. “ _I can do this,”_ he thinks to himself, he starts tapping at the wheel; he can feel his heartbeat increase. He stops the car and focuses on his breathing, trying to relax. _“Inhale, exhale”_ he keeps repeating in his mind. After a few minutes he was calmer so he continues driving, _“I can do this”_

 

“Oh, rude” Stiles says when Derek hangs up on him. He returns the phone back into his pocket; he walks towards the kitchen humming to himself. “Dinner, dinner, dinner” he says, he opens the fridge and finds a lot of meat, it doesn’t surprise him, but he is worried that it could be rabbit or squirrel. He shakes his head and rummages through the meat, pulling out some chicken breasts, “haha! Human food!”, he preheats the oven and walks over to the freezer getting out some mixed vegetables and some mash, there isn’t much in there, he makes a mental note to do some shopping, werewolves need to eat healthy too. He throws the food on the counter and begins cooking, well putting things in the oven from frozen, but it still counts.

 

On the drive home Derek thinks about what he can say to the Sheriff, he had came up with a few ideas, but he really doesn’t want to do it. He has one hand on the doorknob and he takes another deep breath and walks in. He sees the Sheriff sitting at the kitchen table  
“Hey” Derek says  
“Hey kiddo. How was school?” the Sheriff smiles at him.  
“It was ok, Mr Harris was a bit of a dick” he shrugs and the Sheriff narrows his eyes  
“What did you do Stiles?  
“Nothing, he just wouldn’t let me sit next to Scott”  
“Right” the Sheriff doesn’t sound convinced. “Where did he put you?”  
“Next to Isaac Lahey” he walks over and gets some water and stands across from the Sheriff  
“You two are friends though so it couldn’t have been that bad. Is he still living with Hale?” That shocks him; he didn’t think he would come up in a conversation between Stiles and his father.  
  
“Yeah he is,” he says, staring at the older man  
“That’s good. It was a nice thing for Derek to do, they’ve both lost everything, and it’s good that they have each other”. All he could do was stare; he doesn't know what to do, the man understood, Isaac is pack, but their bond is different and the Sheriff understands that.  
“Yeah” that’s all he can say  
  
“You alright, Stiles?” concern came over the mans face  
“Yeah, fine, sorry” he smiles at the Sheriff and his face relaxes.  
“Good. What do you want to eat?”  
“I was going to grab a bite with Scott.” He lies.  
“That’s fine, kiddo” the Sheriff was smiling  
“But there’s a nice chicken salad for you in the fridge” Derek had smelt it on Stiles yesterday and he was hoping it was prepared for his father, seeing the mans face drop he knew he guessed right.  
  
“Yeah okay” Derek laughs, the disappointment on his face, he can't help it.  
“Be back in a bit,” he says to the sheriff and he nods at him. Derek runs up the stairs and into Stiles’ room; he drops his stuff and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes scan over the body in the mirror and he pulls down his collar to get a good look at his neck. _“Fuck, how did no one mention it sooner?”_ he thinks to himself, it wasn’t really bad, darkened skin from the woman’s fingers, but it was lighter around the middle. He feels angry with himself for not protecting Stiles and then a thought hit him. _“The woman”_ how didn’t they think of this before, he pulls on a hoodie from the closet, he’s not wearing the red hoodie again.  
  
He walks towards the stairs and past pictures hanging on the wall, he’s never really looked before, but he notices that there aren’t any pictures of Stiles’ mum. Derek didn’t know her, he had seen her a few times though, and she was beautiful. He stops and takes in all of the pictures, there’s one of Stiles as a baby and he stares at it, he hasn’t changed much, pale skin covered in moles and big brown eyes. There were some picture of the Sheriff and more of Stiles, but none of Mrs Stilinski, it must be too hard for them, Derek knows what it is like to lose a loved one. He glances over the pictures again and walks down the stairs, he finds the sheriff eating the chicken salad. Derek walks into the kitchen  
  
“Thanks, son” Derek nods at him  
“I've got to go, Scott’s waiting”  
“Of course, go on. I’m working tonight so I’ll see you either in the morning or after school. Have fun, kiddo.” The Sheriff smiles at him.  
“Yeah, okay, I will. See you later” he makes his way to the door  
“See ya!” He hears the Sheriff call out. He runs to the Jeep, he has to talk to Stiles.

 

Stiles is standing in the kitchen, dinner was almost ready, he gets out two plates and waits. He hears a car, it’s getting louder so he heads outside, the Jeep comes into view and he smiles, he misses his baby. He stops on the porch just like Derek normally does. The car pulls up and Derek jumps out, very ungracefully and Stiles can't stop the laugh building up. He stops laughing when he sees the expression on Derek’s face.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks when Derek is closer to him  
“The woman! She did this to us” Derek stops at the bottom of the porch steps  
“Shit, why didn’t we think of that before? What was she?” Derek is staring at him; the intensity of his stare makes something inside him shift.  
“I don’t know, a witch maybe. I’ve never heard of this before” Derek was angry Stiles could sense it. He hears a low rumble come from Derek and he laughs again  
“Dude, come on let’s get some food in you before you die. I’ll get Isaac’s laptop”  
”I’m not…” Stiles interrupts him  
”I can hear your stomach rumbling so come on” Derek doesn’t say anything he just follows Stiles into the house.  
  
Derek stands in the doorway and watches Stiles dish up dinner, Derek is staring at his body its easy graceful moves even with Stiles in it, he looks down at his current body, he has no idea what’s going on. He looks back up when Stiles places the plates on the table  
“Sit” Derek growls at him, “no growling dude, it sounds ridiculous” Derek sits down and starts to eat while Stiles starts up the laptop. “So witches? Have you ever seen any?”  
“No, but I’ve heard stories. Nothing like this, though” Stiles looks at Derek, urging him forward, “I’ve heard they can control werewolves” Stiles’ eyes grow wide “they have other powers obviously, spells, curses and enchantments, but I don’t know what this” he motions his hand between them “is”  
  
“Could a spell do this?” Stiles asks.  
”This is powerful, only a very powerful witch or a full coven could do this, but there was only one. I don’t know Stiles” Stiles can hear the sadness and desperation in his voice, his body is betraying Derek by showing too much.  
“We’ll sort this out, trust me. Like you said, we can wake up tomorrow and be back to normal” he smiles at Derek  
“Yeah, maybe” they finish their dinner in silence; it’s not uncomfortable which is the weird thing. Stiles put their plates in the sink and joins Derek in the living room.   
  
“Have you had any problems today?” Stiles looks at him questionably, “with my wolf” Derek says looking at the floor  
“Oh, no. Not that I can think of. I had an urge to go outside, but that’s it.”  
“Did you?” Derek was now staring at him he cannot pull of glares.  
“I went for a drive, I had to get out. I felt better when I got back. Was that your wolf?” he already knows the answer, but he asks anyway.  
“Yes. You’ll have a lot of those feelings, but you don’t have to give in to them” Derek’s tone was serious  
“It was just a drive dude” Stiles doesn't know what the problem was.  
  
After a few seconds Derek asks,  
”Where did you go?”  
“What? Does it matter?” he can't tell Derek it would be awkward, it’s Derek’s wolf and it wanted to go to Stiles’ house. _“Nope”_ Stiles thinks  
“Stiles. Where did you go?”  
“The high school” he blurts out  
“Really? No one said anything”  
”Probably because they are used to you creeping over them” he laughs, but it was forced.   
  
Derek stares at him and after a few minutes Stiles can’t take the silence any more.   
“So, what do we do?”  
”You research the best you can, I’ll look too, but I doubt it’ll do much” Stiles nods.  
“What if we are stuck like this?” he sees Derek smirk, he can’t pull off that either.  
“What, don’t like being me Stiles?” Derek’s tone was playful, Stiles is glad that Derek can’t hear heartbeat.  
“Shut up, you know what I mean” Derek chuckles  
“We won’t.”  
“But…”  
“We won’t be. We’ll fix this” Stiles nods and Derek makes his way to the front door.  
  
”Dude wait” Derek stops and turns. “What did my dad have for dinner?” Derek huffs a breath  
”Chicken salad”  
”Oh good. Thanks dude” he smiles  
”Night Stiles” Stiles watches his body leave the house and walk towards his Jeep, he waves at Derek and watches him drive off. _“We’ll fix this,”_ he thinks to himself. He inhales deeply smelling the woods, dinner and cinnamon, he makes his way upstairs and stops at the bathroom, he turns towards the shower and freezes  
“Oh, fuck” he looks down at Derek’s body and back at the shower. With a shrug he strips off his clothes and takes in Derek’s body. _“Holy fuck”_ he thinks, he runs his hand over Derek’s abs, and he turns on the shower and steps in.

 

Derek pulls up to the Stilinski house; there isn’t a police cruiser in the driveway. The Sheriff has been working a lot, nothing to do with his pack so he doesn't look too much into it. He gets out of the Jeep and walks inside, he doesn’t bother looking around he’s been in here enough to know where everything is, he locks the door and walks upstairs. He walks into Stiles’ room and collapses on his bed, he cant stop thinking about his wolf, he knew Stiles was lying about where he went, he didn’t need to be able to hear his heartbeat for that, he knew his wolf would come here.   
  
Stiles must have been embarrassed, Derek can’t help it, his wolf chose Stiles, he chose Stiles, but he can’t have him. He groans, pinching the bridge of this nose, he sits up _“maybe it’ll be back to normal tomorrow”_ he thinks. He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, stripping off his top he looks at Stiles’ body, he’d never seen it before, Stiles wears layers and never shows off his body, Derek looks at his slightly defined abs and he traces them with his fingers going over every mole on his torso.   
  
He removes the rest of his clothes and starts the shower, he lets the water heat a bit and steps in directly under the spray of the water, he soaps up his hands and starts washing himself, he glances down and finds his cock already half hard _“really, Stiles?_ ” he thinks. He rests his forehead on the tiled wall and takes Stiles’ cock in hand, it doesn’t take long before he’s coming, and he stands under the spray and comes down from his orgasm.   
  
He washes himself again and moves on to his hair and he steps out of the shower and walks back to Stiles’ room. He dries himself off and throws on some clothes and falls on to the bed. He’s staring up at the ceiling, feeling drained, he can’t remember the last time he’d felt this weak, he shuts his eyes and tries to sleep. A few minutes later he feels his phone vibrate, with a moan he grabs and unlocks it, the sudden light causing him to squint, he sees ‘Sourwolf’ on the screen _“Stiles”_ he thinks, shaking his head he opens the text,  
  
**“Night princess ;)”** Derek laughs; he closes the text and puts the phone on the night stand. He’s smiling  
”Stiles” he says aloud and he rolls over and shuts his eyes.

 

  
He is woken up again by Stiles’ alarm; he grabs the phone and lets out a sigh, _“so much for returning to normal”_ he thinks, he gets up a text for Stiles,  
**“Wake up. I’m still you”** he sends it. He rubs his eyes and sits up looking around the room, he throws off the covers and looks down, he isn’t surprised to find Stiles’ cock already fully hard, he is a teenager after all, he falls back on the bed and slips his hand down his chest, gently over his nipples and down to the hem of this boxers, he should feel weird about this, but he really doesn't care right now.  
  
He slips his hand into his boxers and grabs his cock, the head already leaking pre-come, he gathers some on his hand and rubs up and down the length slicking it up. Stiles is above average, around 7 inches and not very thick, but Derek thinks it’s perfect, he starts to pick up the pace, coming closer and closer to his orgasm. With a few more strokes he comes, arching his back off of the bed and curling his toes, he falls back on the bed. His breath is heavy and uneven, he leans over and gets a tissue to clean himself up with, and he drops the tissue in the bin and makes his way to the bathroom needing another shower.   
  
He finishes his shower and wraps a towel around his waist, he picks up Stiles’ phone and sees that Stiles hasn’t replied so he calls him.  
”’Ello?” Stiles answers  
”Nothing happened, we’re still each other”  
”Mm…”  
”Stiles wake up”  
”I’m up. What are we going to do?”  
“I don’t know, you have school”  
“Ha, no my friend, _you_ have school” he laughs  
“Yeah. Well you need to do some more research, you have to find out who that woman was and what she’s done”  
“Okay and how do you suppose I do that?”  
“I don’t know Stiles. You are the only one who got a good look at her”  
“That’s not true, you did” Stiles says defensively  
“No, I was more focused on you, I didn’t see anything…” Derek trails off  
”Derek I…”  
  
”Hey kiddo, you up?” the Sheriff interrupts from the stairs  
“Yeah, be down in a bit” Derek answers automatically  
”Okay... wow.”  
”What?”  
”You just seem comfortable that’s all” Derek rolls his eyes  
”Shut up. There’s no pack meeting tonight so I’ll be over right after… school” he grimaces which makes Stiles laugh,  
”Dude, it’s not that bad come on, but sure… Wait... no, I have lacrosse practice after school”  
”You have got to be kidding me” it wasn’t a question.  
“Dude, I am so sorry, but I can’t miss it”  
“You can Stiles, you don’t do anything.”  
“Hey! I’m an important member of the team!” his voice holding a slight growl  
”Sure, Stiles. Fine, I’ll be over after practice. Just research.”  
“I will, thank you again. Please make sure my dad doesn’t eat any bacon, he’s not allowed”  
“I know, Stiles”  
“Great! I’ll see you later?”  
”Yeah” Derek says and he hangs up.   
  
He gets dressed, throwing a hoodie over everything to hide his neck; he grabs Stiles’ backpack and makes his way down the stairs. He sees the Sheriff still in his uniform, he looks ill.  
“Are you okay?” Derek asks.  
“Yeah, I’ve just got in. Over-tired, I guess.” He smiles, but Derek can tell it’s forced, he knows whatever is going on isn’t connected to his pack.  
“What’s going on?” he asks the Sheriff  
“Well, I guess I can tell you. I’m helping out with some cases a few towns over, some people have gone missing, nothing has happened to say it’s foul play, but the department over there are out of options. They asked me to take a look.” He shrugs.  
  
“Who are they?”  
”Oh no, I can’t tell you any more, it just means I’ll be out of the house a lot. I’m working again tonight.” Derek makes a face, hoping it passes for annoyed, he nods and walks towards the fridge and he notices there isn’t any bacon, he holds in a laugh.  
“Did you eat the bacon?” he turns to look at the Sheriff.  
“No, of course not. I’m going to bed. Night son, have a good day” and he walks swiftly out of the kitchen and up the stairs.   
  
Derek huffs out a small laugh and goes to make some toast, he feels Stiles’ phone vibrate and he fishes the phone out off his pocket. He looks at the screen to see ‘Scott’ on it he opens the text  
**“Hey. You still picking me up?”** Derek sighs _“Fucking hell, Stiles”_ he texts Scott back,  
**“Yes”** he quickly butters his toast and makes his way to the door; he eats it on the way to the McCall house. He pulls up to the house and Scott is already waiting, he jogs over to the Jeep  
  
“Hey man, I thought you forgot” he smiles at Derek and Derek starts driving  
“Sorry, I was talking to the Sheri- my dad” he smiles at Scott hoping he didn’t notice  
“It’s cool. He ok?” Scott asks, _“Thank God”_  
”Yeah, he’s working some cases a few towns over”  
“What? Anything to do with us?” Scott panics  
“No, some people have gone missing, but nothing to do with the pack”  
“Good. So what is it? Does Derek know?”  
“I don’t know and I’m sure he does”  
“You should talk to him about it, just to make sure” Derek gapes at Scott, when Scott looks at him he shakes his head.  
  
“Yeah, maybe” they don’t talk about anything else during the ride, small talk, really. Derek doesn’t pay much attention. They pull into the car park and the pack is waiting for them, apart from Jackson and Isaac. They walk over to the pack, “Where’s Jackson and Isaac?” Derek asks.  
“Finstock, he wanted to talk to Jackson and Scott, but Scott wasn’t here so he took Isaac instead” Boyd said.  
“Why?” Scott asks and Boyd just shrugs.  
  
A minute later Jackson and Isaac return, “what’s up?” Scott asks as soon as they came into view, they weren’t close, but they could hear him perfectly.  
“Finstock cancelled practice tonight” Isaac says  
“Really? Why?” Scott asks, it was good news for Derek.  
“Something about Greenberg, I stopped listening after a while, he talks so much shit, but yeah practice is cancelled” Jackson says simply, Scott doesn't look happy with the news, but Allison walks over to him and intertwines their fingers.  
  
“It’s okay, you can come over tonight, then.” Scott smiles then, Mr Argent has let up on Scott, but he probably isn’t home tonight. Derek rolls his eyes and he catches Lydia staring at him, giving him a weird look, he quickly looks away and walks over to Scott. They all walk into school and Derek send Stiles a text  
**“No practice today, see you after school”**

 

Stiles falls back to sleep after the phone call with Derek, it is about 12 when he wakes up again. He reaches for Derek’s phone and checks the time; he opens a text from Derek,  
**“No practice today, see you after school”** the text was sent at 9:10am, he deletes the text and makes his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out some steaks, his mouth starts to water just looking at them, and he shuts the fridge and walks over to the grill and starts grilling them.   
  
He stands over them watching them cook, he looks at the clock and his stomach starts growling, he wants them now. He takes them off of the grill, they were hardly cooked, but he rips into them they are pretty bloody, but so good. He can feel Derek’s wolf under his skin, obviously enjoying the meal, the steaks go in no time, he looks down at the plate and sees there is still some blood on it, he wants to lick it up, he starts moving down towards the plate, but he jerks back _“Seriously?”_ he thinks, he picks up the plate and tosses it into the sink and starts running the taps. “Raw meat, Derek? What a way to live down the stereotypes” he laughs at himself and starts washing the dishes up. He feels nice and full so he grabs a bottle of water and Isaac's laptop, which he left here from last night and he walks up to the library.

Falling onto the chair he then starts up the laptop. “Okay... witches” he rubs his hands together; he knows some things about witches most of which is probably fictional, black hat, cats and spells. He searches ‘witches’ and scrolls through some websites and he finds a sub category ‘Spell Casting’ he clicks on it. ‘ _The most obvious characteristics of a witch is the ability to cast a spell._ _‘Spell’ being a word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of a set of words, a formula, a verse or a ritual action, or a combination of these_ ’ Stiles thinks back to the woman, her mouth; she was saying something which could have been a spell. He keeps searching, clicking on different links, another website said _‘witches get their supernatural power by a pact with the devil’_.

_“Oh fucking great, we’re dealing with the devils bitch,”_ Stiles thinks “ _we’re so dead_ ”. He looks through this website and sees a ‘werewolf’ category, he isn’t getting anywhere with the witch research so he clicks it. He scans through the information which is mostly bullshit, he comes across a ‘mating’ section, he knows wolves mate for life, but in all of his werewolf research he’s never came across werewolf mating before, he knows he shouldn’t, but curiosity gets the better of him. The page loads up and he starts reading, _‘during their period of courtship the Alpha male and female will become very close. They will stay with each other almost all of the time, even when they are sleeping and they will act quite affectionately towards each other’_ Stiles laughs “Derek, affectionate” it only makes him laugh harder, he’s imagining Derek snuggling up close with someone, holding them close to his body, he stops when imagines Derek with him. He shakes it off and continues reading, ‘ _before breeding season, the Alpha will sniff, harass and pursue the Alpha female’  
_  
“That’s more like Derek!” he chuckles and continues reading. ‘ _If needed the Alpha wolf may use physical force to prevent the other pack members from mating’ “cock block!”_  Stiles thinks. _‘The Alpha male will become very protective of the den and will lead large predators away’_ Stiles grabs his drink and takes a big gulp, he’s surprised about how much this seems like Derek, apart from the snuggling part, “Does Derek have a mate?” he feels a nag in his gut and he hears the Jeep. He jumps up looking around for the clock; it’s 4pm “Shit!” he fumbles for the laptop and closes the window after deleting the history, he jogs towards the door.

 

As soon as Derek comes into view the nagging decreases, he watches his body jump out of the Jeep, “Hello, handsome” he says with a grin, and Derek shakes his head and continues to walk inside the house. “Okay…” Stiles follows him in “What’s wrong?” Derek stops in the living room and faces him.  
“Nothing” Stiles folds his arms and just stares at Derek. “Is that what I really look like?” Stiles looks down at his body and laughs  
“Yeah, it’s like your signature move” Derek huffs and walks towards the kitchen  
“How did the research go?” Derek calls out  
“Fine, didn’t find out a lot, but I’m pretty sure it was a spell” Derek’s eyebrow shoots up, Stiles takes it as a sign to carry on, “she was saying something, I read about different ways to cast spells and verbal was the most common” Derek nods.  
  
“Ok, good. Anything else?” Derek asks _“only that you seem like you have a mate”_ Stiles thinks. Stiles growls and Derek turns around in shock, his eyebrows finding his hairline, Stiles covers his mouth with his hands,  
“Dude. I just growled,” he paces back and forth, “growled… Wait, why am I surprised. I’m you and you growl all of the time”  
”No I don’t, I only growl when I’m annoyed,” Derek says defensively  
“Yeah, all the time” Derek goes to say something back, but closes his mouth Stiles looks smug  
“Did you find anything else out?” Derek asks again  
“Not really. I’m not sure what I should be looking for, I don’t know what the woman was saying” Stiles sits on one of the counter tops.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks as Derek starts searching through the cupboards  
“I’m hungry and this is my house so I can do what I want”  
“Actually, it’s my house” Derek shoots him a look, “but carry on”. Derek keeps searching through the cupboards until he pulls out a big pack of Cheetos and digs in.  
“Dude, really?” Stiles motions towards the bag “there’s meat in the fridge”  
“I don’t want meat. I’m blaming your body, it craves junk food” Stiles laughs  
“Embrace it! I know what you mean though; today I practically ate raw meat. Do you really eat it raw?”  
“No. Rare” Stiles grimaces “werewolf remember”. Derek leans against the counter and finishes off the bag.

Derek throws the empty bag in the trash and starts sucking on his fingers, Stiles stares, following each finger go in and out of his mouth, he feels like he’s about to erupt. Stiles jumps off of the counter and Derek jumps, “what?” Derek asks, he is staring at Stiles, Stiles has his head buried deep in the fridge. Derek realises what just happened.  
“We need a plan!” Stiles call out from the fridge.  
“I know, I need to train you” Stiles looks over his shoulder  
“What now?”  
“Sunday is pack training and how are you meant to train them when you don’t know anything” Derek stares at him,  
“Can’t we just call it off?” Stiles steps back, shuts the fridge and leans against it  
“No we can’t. Pack meeting was cancelled, we can’t cancel training because they’ll know that something’s up”  
“Can’t we just tell them” Stiles whines  
“Stiles we can handle this. We’ll spend all day tomorrow training. I’ll come over first thing and I’ll sleep her so we can train Sunday morning too” Stiles moans  
“Dude, is that really necessary?”  
“Yes! I’ve been a wolf my whole life, you’ve been me for a few days, you have no skills or control”  
“I have control”  
“You growled at me earlier for no reason, that’s not control” Stiles doesn’t say anything, “great so that’s settled, I’ll be over at 8”  
  
“Whoa 8, like as in am?”  
“Yes Stiles, you have a lot to learn. Also you got a load of homework for over the break”  
“Great!” Stiles bounces off of the fridge “you’d think trading places with a hot, broody Alpha would be fun, but no” Derek stares at Stiles,  
“Hot?” Stiles’ eyes grow  
“What? Err… Give me my homework” he holds out this hand, Derek laughs and fishes the homework out of the backpack, and he hands it to Stiles. Stiles looks through the papers, he knows all of this stuff anyway so he tosses it on the table. 

“So, what now?”  
“Your dad is working again tonight so he won’t be home 'till early morning” Stiles interrupts  
“Do you know what’s going on? I mean I know my dad works a lot, but not this much. Is it a pack thing or a supernatural thing?” Stiles is babbling.  
“Stiles calm down. It’s not a pack or a supernatural thing, I’ve asked, there have been a few people gone missing just a few towns over and your dad is helping them out, nothing to do with us so relax” Stiles lets out a breath  
  
“Good, that’s good” Stiles smiles at Derek. “I’m still not fully over this, it’s weird looking at me” Derek laughs  
“Yeah, I know, it’s not great being in an annoying teenagers body” Derek’s tone was mischievous,  
“Yeah and a broody, emotionally constipated Alpha is a walk in the park” Stiles laughs no dog jokes intended  
“Better than this” Derek is smirking at Stiles and Stiles throws a towel at him, he’s still laughing when a thought hits him _“Fuck! Derek’s seen my cock, holy shit my morning wood, I’m a teenager I cannot help it. What if he jerked off?”_ Stiles grips the counter top a sharp pain coursing through his body, Derek is up now and right in front of Stiles.   
  
“Stiles what’s wrong?” Derek places his hands on Stiles’ shoulders, a whine escapes from Stiles and at that Derek knows what is happening, Derek moved his hands to Stiles’ neck and forced him to look up. Derek finds Stiles’ eyes, his normal green eyes flashing red. “Stiles, I need you to focus ok? It’s my wolf, just breath and ground yourself. Listen to me Stiles” Derek moves his hands further back and locks them together behind Stiles’ neck, his thumbs pushing slightly under his jawbone. Stiles’ eyes stop flashing red and go back to green “Okay?” Derek asks with his hands still on Stiles, Stiles nods and he lets go.  
  
“What the hell just happened?” Stiles asks  
“It was my wolf, it wanted to come out, probably to run. This is why we need to train” Derek knows it wasn’t the reason, he knows Stiles must have thought about something that effected his wolf, probably himself.  
“Yeah, okay” Stiles says, sounding a be worn down  
“Good, I’ll see you in the morning” Derek turns to leave  
“Wait, what do I do now?” Derek doesn’t face him  
“Do your homework.” Derek was smiling  
”You’re a dick.” Stiles calls after him. Derek just leaves the house and gets in the Jeep.

 

Derek thought about what happened for the entire drive home, he wonders what Stiles was thinking about, his wolf reacted so strongly so it must have been something either life threatening or sexual, knowing Stiles it would be the latter. This train of thought caused Derek to start thinking about it and before he realised he was already half hard, he keeps driving he wasn’t far from Stiles’ house. _“This body get hard over everything”_ he judges _“I wonder if Stiles has jacked off while being in my body”_ the thought causing his dick to twitch.

He speeds up and pulling into the driveway, there is a police cruiser in the drive so the Sheriff is in, but there are no lights on in the house so the Sheriff must be sleeping still. Derek jogs up to the door and up to Stiles’ room, he’s almost fully hard now his cock pushing against the denim. He throws Stiles’ backpack on the floor and kick off his shoes; he turns around and heads towards the bathroom. He strips off his clothes releasing his cock; he turns on the shower and lets it heat up, lazily stroking his cock.

He steps in the shower, under the spray with him forehead resting on the wall, the water running down his back, he starts stroking himself thinking of Stiles doing the same, the way his mouth would be open like an invitation, his uneven breaths and the way he would throw his head back exposing his neck for him, he thinks about Stiles swallowing his cock, his swollen lips wrapping around his thick cock and fucking his mouth. Derek is close now, he braces himself up with his hand on the wall, thinking of the warmth of Stiles’ mouth, he works his hand faster and he comes with Stiles’ name on his lips, he rests his head on his forearm and steadies his breathing, slowly coming down for his orgasm.

He stands under the spray and lets the water rush over him, he washes himself and steps out, and wrapping a towel around his waist he leaves the bathroom and makes his way back to Stiles’ room. He pats himself dry and slips into some of Stiles’ boxers and sweats, admiring the way they fall low on Stiles’ hips, showing off his hipbones, he pulls out a top and slides it on. He’s glad his neck has faded a lot. He leaves the room and heads downstairs; he flops on the sofa and switches on the T.V, flicking through the channels not really watching. He hears movement upstairs, which means the Sheriff, is awake, he gets up and walks to the kitchen making some coffee and the Sheriff comes downstairs

 

  
“Son, you are a gift,” he says taking the mug from Derek, Derek smiles and pores himself a mug. “Oh no. I remember what happened last time you had some coffee. We are not doing that again” he takes the mug from Derek and sits at the table. Derek stares at the older man, “sorry kiddo, that was not one of your proudest moments” he says laughing  
“Fine” Derek says, slightly annoyed because he wants his coffee, the Sheriff gapes at him, obviously expecting the conversation going a different way. “Want something to eat?”  
“Sure, son, what did you have in mind?”  
“I was thinking eggs” the Sheriff looks at him and grins  
“Sounds good to me” he replies keeping a smile on his face. “Scrambled please”

Derek nods at him and gets to work, they don’t talk, Derek cooks and the Sheriff drinks his coffee and flicks through the paper, Derek places a plate in front of the Sheriff. “Thanks kiddo”  
”It’s fine” Derek replies and he sits at the table with the Sheriff and starts eating his own eggs  
“Got any plans for the break?” The sheriff asks  
“I was thinking of crashing ‘round Scott’s for a few nights or something” Derek says filling up his mouth with food  
“Oh right, did Mrs McCall agree to this?” Derek stares at him  
“I, err. We” the Sheriff starts laughing  
“It’s fine, it’s not like she can say no to you two” Derek can imagine Stiles and Scott begging her to get what they want, he laughs  
“Yeah, I guess not”  
“Anything else?”  
“Probably just hanging out” Derek shrugs, “you got any time off?”  
“I have a few days off, Thursday to Sunday. A well needed break if you ask me” he takes a sip of his coffee  
  
“Yeah, you’ve been working a lot recently. Any breaks in the case?”  
“They have a few leads and they are following them up, they look promising which is why I get some time off, the deputies wouldn’t get off my back about a break”  
“Good, we can’t have you working yourself into the ground now, can we?” Derek laughs, he likes the Sheriff, that’s when he isn’t arresting him that is, the Sheriff laughs and continues eating his meal. “When have you got to be there?”  
“7, 12 hour shift”  
“Ouch” Derek says as he takes the plate from the Sheriff  
“Tell me about it, when I get home I’ll probably get straight in bed. When this case is over everything will go back to normal, don’t worry Son” he smiles at Derek  
“I know dad” Derek freezes; he didn’t mean to say that. “Err, I’m going to go up, okay?”  
“Sure thing, I’ll come up before I leave”  
“Okay” Derek almost runs out of kitchen, he gets into Stiles’ room and falls in the bed. 

 

He misses his family, he has a pack that is his family, but he misses his mum and dad, his cousins, aunts and uncles, and Laura, he really misses Laura. He sits up and stares out of the window, he wants his pack, and he wants his mate. He groans and pulls a book out from Stiles’ backpack and starts to read through it, it’s a history book, but it’s a distraction and he needs that, he reads until the Sheriff knocks on the door.  
“Hey kiddo, I’m off now okay”  
"Yeah okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Derek smiles at him  
“Don’t sneak out tonight, Stiles.”  
“I won’t, I promise”  
“Okay son, love you.”  
“Love you too.” The Sheriff leaves the room and walks down the stairs, Derek buries his face into a pillow and stays there. He doesn’t know how long it took him to fall asleep, but he wakes up and looks at the clock. 3 a.m. he gets up and walks to the bathroom, he looks in the mirror still in a sleepy haze. He pisses and walks back into the bedroom and he falls back onto the bed and sleeps.

 

 

It’s 6:45am when Derek is woken up by his alarm, he groans and reaches for Stiles’ phone. He sits up and yawns, he doesn’t move straight away, he just sits on the bed. He gets up to have a quick shower before the Sheriff gets home, he walks to the bathroom and runs the water, he jumps in once it’s water’s hot enough and quickly washes. He walks back into Stiles’ room and pulls out some clothes gets ready and throws some clothes into a bag.

The Sheriff comes home and gets straight in bed like he said he would. Derek picks up the bag and makes his way downstairs, he walks into the kitchen and drops the bag on the table and makes himself some toast. He leans against the counter waiting for it to pop up, he runs his fingers over his hair, and he sighs. All he can think about is Stiles, what will he do if they can’t fix this and how he feels, it’s nothing new. He always thinks about Stiles, but thinking about Stiles while being Stiles is just too much. He jumps when his toast pops up, he gets it and butters it, it’s almost half 7 so he has to leave soon, he eats his toast and he leaves the Sheriff a note saying he’s gone, but he will text him later. He picks up his bag walks out of the house and gets into the Jeep; he starts the engine and makes his way to the Hale house. He gets there a bit early so he just lets himself in and sits in the living room.

 

  
“Hey” Stiles says happily  
“I thought you’d still be asleep”  
“You have no faith in me, I’m hurt” Stiles grabs his chest and Derek rolls his eyes  
“You ready?”  
“Sure, what’s the plan anyway, like what are you teaching me?”  
”Tracking, fighting and general control first”  
“Great so tracking to begin with” Stiles says  
“Yes, I’ll run in the woods and you will come and find me after 10 minutes” Derek walks towards Stiles  
”Okay… Whoa dude, what?” Derek is right in front of Stiles now with his neck bared  
“You need to know my scent”  
“ _My_ scent… and I do, I smell awesome”  
“Stiles”  
“Fine.” Stiles leans forward and places his hand on the back of Derek’s neck and Derek tilts his head more, Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck and inhales deeply. He can feel Derek’s wolf clawing at the surface and he inhales again. Derek can feel his heartbeat increase, having Stiles this close, he’s aware that Stiles can also hear it, he jerks back and a small whine escapes from Stiles, but Derek doesn’t mention it.

  
“Got it?” Derek asks taking a step back, Stiles nods frantically  
“Yep, I got it, okay”  
“Give me 10 minutes” and Derek runs out of the house, he doesn’t stop or even look back. He knows he can’t get that close to Stiles, Stiles can’t control his wolf, the impulses he has around Stiles are sometimes difficult for him to not act on them so Stiles must know there’s something going on. Derek shakes his head and jumps over a small creek, he knows these woods so he isn’t afraid of getting lost. It’s almost been 10 minutes and he’s already slowed down to a jog, he knows Stiles will be pouncing through the trees soon.

Derek stops and looks around, he’s far from the house, “ _will Stiles be able to find me?”_ He thinks, he thinks about turning back, but it won’t help Stiles so he starts to jog again, he’s going in and out of the trees, he doesn’t even see Stiles until it’s too late, his back meets the floor and Stiles is on top of him, Stiles has his knees pressed against his thighs and his wrists pinned above his head, Stiles has his face buried in his neck

  
“Found you.” Stiles says into his neck  
“I can see that” Derek nudges him out of his neck and Stiles moves, they stare at each other, Stiles stills has his hands pinned above his head. Derek is breathing hard and his heart feels like it’s about to break out from his chest he can see that Stiles feels the same, his chest moving erratically and his faces is flushed. “Stiles” Derek wriggles from under him  
“Oh right, sorry!” Stiles is off of him in no time “err, how was that?”  
“It was good, you were faster than I thought you would be” Stiles smiles and looks at the floor  
“Thanks, so what now?”  
“We go back” and with that Derek sprints through the woods, he hopes Stiles understands what he’s trying to do, this is challenging the wolf, he wants to see if Stiles can control it, his wolf will want nothing more than to chase and hunt him, but Stiles needs to fight that. He’s almost back at the house when he’s tackled to the floor again. Derek sits up and finds Stiles standing a metre away, still human.

“You didn’t change!” Derek is surprised at this  
“I guess not, but I think I wanted to” Stiles looks tense,  
“But you didn’t” Derek gets on his feet, “you do have some control” Stiles stares at him  
“So that’s what you were doing! You jerk! I could have gone full Alpha wolf on your ass”  
“But you didn’t” Derek repeats, Stiles just gapes at him and Derek walks back to the house, Stiles doesn’t immediately follow him.

 

Derek waits at the house and Stiles gets back a few minutes after him.  
“Okay, what now?” Stiles asks when he reaches Derek  
“I was thinking about doing basic fighting training tomorrow, you won’t have to do much, you observe mostly”  
“But you will have to fight”  
“Yes, but I’ll know what I’m doing”  
“So, why do you need to train me if I’m not doing anything?”  
“You still need to be prepared, you might have to train the others so we have to do this”  
“Fine, so what are we just going to start beating each other up?” Stiles laughs faintly  
“No, we will work on your blocking, if you do have to fight being able to block a hit will come in handy. Now warm up”

Stiles starts to warm up and Derek starts stretching. “Ok, stand here” Derek manhandles Stiles into position, kicking his feet shoulder length apart and he stand in front of him. “I’ll hit you and you need to block every hit, but if I do land one you need to control yourself. Got it?”  
“Got it” and with that Derek throws the first punch which Stiles dodges, very ungracefully, but still dodges. “Whoa dude! I wasn’t ready” Derek throws another, “dude!”  
”Do you think they’ll wait for you to be ready Stiles? No, they won’t” Derek throws another and Stiles blocks it with his forearm. “Good, again” Derek starts throwing punch after punch and Stiles blocks them all. Derek begins to move; skipping around Stiles successfully landing punches to Stiles’ lower back, Stiles growls and faces Derek, there isn’t any sign of a change.  
“Excellent” Derek says rubbing his hand; the punches hurt him more than they did Stiles. Stiles looks down at his hand and smirks.

 

“Again”, Derek says as he throws another, he keeps moving around Stiles, keeping him alert, after a while Derek starts using more force, punching faster and kicking, it surprised Stiles, but he falls back into a good rhythm blocking each hit again. They decide to take a break, it’s almost noon so they make their way inside,  
“You did well,” Derek says throwing Stiles a bottle of water,  
“Thanks. What now?” Stiles takes a big gulp of water,  
“We’ll do more tracking after lunch and we have to work on your control”  
“But you said I was okay” Derek sighs.  
“Stiles you did good, but you are not fully in control, we can’t risk you losing it during training.”  
“Right, okay” Stiles says, clearly disappointed.  
“Hey, how about we order pizza tonight” Derek offers and Stiles’ face lights up  
“Dude, you are awesome” Stiles is smiling at Derek,  
“Come on, let’s eat lunch so we can get back to training”  
“Sounds like a plan” Stiles pulls out some bread and begins making him and Derek lunch.

 

After lunch they rest for a bit, Stiles feels his phone vibrate and he pulls it out and looks at the screen to see ‘Lydia’ on it, he opens the text:  
**“Derek, is training still on tomorrow? Or have you completely forgot about us?”** Stiles laughs and tosses the phone to Derek, Derek reads the text and sighs  
**“Yes, Lydia. Training is still on tomorrow at noon. Also, shut up. I have not forgotten you”** he hits send and the reply is almost straight away, he opens it  
**“Whatever, see you then”** Derek laughs and throws the phone back at Stiles who returns it to his pocket. It’s 1:30pm and they decide to go for a run, they run all around the woods getting Stiles’ scent everywhere so tracking will be harder, they get back to the house and try tracking again.

 

Derek is running through the woods, he has been running fro about 20 minutes and there’s no sign of Stiles, he started tracking Derek about 10 minutes ago. Derek stops and looks around, he sits on a big rock and waits for Stiles. Another 10 minutes go by with no sign of Stiles, so he gets up and walks towards the house, he is walking through the tress when he’s suddenly on the floor, he starts to panic, but stops when he hears a familiar growl right next to his ear.  
  
“Stiles” Derek says, but he’s answered with another growl, he wriggles and turns trying to face Stiles, but Stiles is on his back, he moves a bit more and Stiles gives him enough room to turn over. Stiles is baring down on him, his eyes are red and Derek and see his canines, “Stiles calm down” Derek tries, Stiles starts to lean forward and Derek tilts his head back, baring his neck to Stiles and he buries his face in Derek’s neck.

“Hey, look at me” Stiles does, but his eyes are still red.  
“I couldn’t find you” Derek tightens his grips on Stiles’ thighs  
“I know it’s okay. It’s why we are training. I’m here Stiles” Derek hears a whimper come from Stiles and he smiles up at him. Derek doesn’t try and move, Stiles has his hands at Derek’s neck on his pulse point, he waits until Stiles has his control, he sees the red fade from his eyes and Stiles lets go of his neck. “Okay?” Derek asks, Stiles nods and jerks up he faces away from Derek and Derek slowly gets up.

  
“Sorry” Stiles says still not looking at Derek.  
“Don’t be” Derek walks towards Stiles, but stops when he sees Stiles tense up.  
“Derek, I couldn’t control myself. I completely lost it when I couldn’t find you” Derek walks up to Stiles  
“It’s normal and it’s why we did this” Derek is standing in front of Stiles now, “Let’s go back to the house and have a break”  
“Yeah, okay” they walk back towards the house in silence. 

After a few minutes Stiles breaks it  
“I feel sorry for Scott now, this is harder than it looks” Derek huffs  
“It’s not that hard, Scott was a beta, you are an Alpha you have it worse than Scott”  
“Great” Stiles says sarcastically.  
“You are doing good, though.”  
“A compliment, from Derek Hale! I’m flattered!” Stiles holds his hands to his chest and flutters his eyelashes at Derek, Derek rolls his eyes and pushes him.  
“Don’t get used to it.” Derek says smiling  
“Not so much of a Sourwolf after all” Derek shoots him a glare, “wait, there he is. I started to miss him” Derek shakes his head and continues walking they walk in comfortable silence.

 

 

The walk is long; when they finally make it back to the house it’s almost 4pm. Derek goes into the house and gulps down a bottle of water, Stiles laughs at him  
“What?” Derek asks, eyebrow up.  
“Not fun being a human, is it?” Stiles jokes.  
”Shut up, Stiles” Derek stares at his own body and then down at his current one, he hates that Stiles think so little of himself, Stiles is such an important member of the pack and everyone knows it apart from Stiles, he realises that he’s staring at Stiles and quickly shifts his gaze.  
  
“Dude, you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles looks at Derek, obviously not believing him.  
“Fine. What are we doing now?” Stiles leans against the counter and drinks his water.  
“Well, tomorrow, you will tell the pack that they will be practising fighting, they will be paired up so we should sort that out first.”  
“Okay, who will you be with?”  
“Jackson” Stiles gapes at Derek  
“Jackson?! You can’t be paired with Jackson, he’ll kill you, to death!”  
“I’ve been working with Jackson a lot, I know his techniques, I’ll be able to see his next move before he does it”  
“But, Jackson! I’m normally with Scott or sitting out! Can’t you just sit out? Stiles pleadingly says.  
“No, it’s for the best, Stiles... trust me” Stiles opens his mouth, but closes it when Derek stares at him  
“Yeah okay, but if he destroys my body you’re telling my dad why.”  
“Deal.” Derek smirks  
“So who’s the unlucky wolf paired with Scott?”  
“Boyd” Stiles laughs  
“That should be fun to watch” Derek laughs with him,

“...the others?” Stiles asks,  
“Allison has been teaching Erica how to shoot so they will do that so that leaves Lydia with Isaac”  
“Oh my God, Isaac is going to die”  
“Maybe, you have to keep an eye on everyone, interfere when things get bad. Can you do that?”  
“Aye aye, Captain!” Stiles salutes Derek who just simply rolls his eyes. “What now?”  
We’re going to fight again.”  
“Great…” they make their way to the back of the house and start training again.

 

 

Derek testing Stiles every way he can think of, landing hits to see if Stiles can keep his control, Stiles blocking or dodging most hits. Stiles doesn’t lose his control during training, they stop around 6pm. Derek is tired and needs sleep.  
“Let’s call it a day.” it wasn’t a question, Derek’s dead.  
“What’s wrong big guy, can’t keep up?”  
“Stiles” Stiles laughs  
“It’s cool, I want pizza anyway.”  
“I’ll order, pick a movie”  
“Okie dokie” Stiles jogs into the living room and Derek takes out Stiles’ phone and rings the nearest pizza places, he orders one large Meat Feast and one medium Pepperoni. He hangs up the phone and walks into the living room and Stiles jumps in front of him holding a movie in his face.

  
“No.”  
“Derek, come on, it’s a classic!”  
“Stiles we are not watching Titanic.” Stiles huffs.  
“If you don’t like it, then why do you have it?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
“Pick a different movie, Stiles” Derek sits on the sofa.  
“Fine.” Derek hears him mumble ‘Sourwolf’ under his breath; he just smiles at Stiles’ back as he’s fumbling through Derek’s DVD cabinet.  
“Okay, what about… This?” Stiles holds up ‘Hitman’  
“Good choice”  
“Of course the broody werewolf wants to watch a violent movie,” Stiles says as someone knocks on the door  
“Shut up, Stiles” Derek gets up and goes to pay for the pizzas and returns to the living room.  
“Oh my God! Dude, they smell awesome. Gimme!” Stiles throws his hands out and Derek holds the pizza up high.  
“Down boy”  
“Really Derek? Dog jokes?” Derek shrugs  
“I blame your body” he sets the pizzas on the coffee table as Stiles puts the DVD on.

 

Stiles joins Derek on the sofa, there is about an inch between them as they sit and eat, but neither of them decides to move. Stiles says something about how being a Hitman would be awesome, but he has his mouth full of food so Derek isn’t sure. They finish eating and fall back on the sofa  
“Dude I think I’m dying”  
“Same” Derek replies and Stiles laughs, they sit back and watch the movie, they are fully pressed together now and Derek can feel the heat coming off of Stiles and his heartbeat increases, but Stiles doesn’t say anything about it. Derek can feel his eyes dropping; he doesn’t try to stop them.  
  
Stiles doesn’t realise that Derek has fallen asleep until his head falls on his shoulder, Stiles looks at Derek, he just technically looking at his body, his mouth is open slightly and he smells of pizza, Stiles leans in and inhales, smelling past the pizza and smelling himself, he feels Derek’s wolf claw at his sides, he wants to reach out and touch him, mark him. Stiles shakes the thoughts away and returns the movie, he soon drifts off as well.

  
Derek wakes up and sees the T.V is still on, he reaches for the remote, but is pulled back, he looks towards Stiles, Stiles has his face in his neck and an arm wrapped around his body, _“crap”_ Derek thinks _“okay, it’s obviously my wolf”_ he reaches for the remote again and ignores the sounds Stiles makes, he grabs the remote and turns the T.V off letting the room fall dark. He feels another tug from Stiles and goes with it, Derek wants this as much as his wolf, his body pressing against Stiles and Stiles makes a pleasant noise and buries his face in Derek’s neck again. Derek gets comfortable against the other body and he places his hand on Stiles’ bicep, he let’s his eyes close again. Derek takes everything in, him and his mate, the feeling his breath against his neck and the pressure of him, soon he falls back to sleep.

 

 

Derek is forced awake by Stiles’ phone, he jumps off of the sofa, almost falling over in the process and runs to get his phone, he sneaks a glance at Stiles, his body looks the same, but different somehow, the way it’s still trying to cling to sleep. He picks up the phone answering it  
“Hello?”  
“Hey man, you alright?” Scott’s voice rings through the phone.  
“Oh hey, yeah I’m fine”  
“Cool, are you still picking me up?”  
“What?”  
“Pack training, you said you’d pick me up.”  
“Sorry, I’m already here.” Derek blurts out  
“What? Why?” _“Shit”_ Derek thinks  
“I wanted to talk to Derek about the problem a few town over.”  
“Oh right yeah, and?”  
“He said it’s nothing to worry about.”  
“That’s good, then,” Scott says happily  
“Yeah, did you want me to come get you?”  
“Nah, dude. It’s okay. I’ll ask Allison”  
“Sorry”  
“No worries, I’ll see you soon”  
“Yeah, bye” Derek hangs up and looks at the time it was 11am.

“Shit! Stiles, get up!”  
“Go away” Stiles mumbles  
“It’s 11, we overslept. Get up, I’m having a shower” Derek walks past the sofa and throws a pillow at Stiles  
“Not cool” Stiles shouts after him.

 

Derek isn’t long in the shower, he walks out in a towel and into his room to retrieve his bag. He gets dressed and hurries downstairs, he finds Stiles in the kitchen with coffee, Derek walks over to get a cup, but his hand is slapped away  
“What?”  
“You are not allowed it” Stiles says sternly  
“Yes I am”  
“Nope, not in that body. Not after last time” Stiles shudders at the memory  
“Yeah, your dad said something about that, I was meaning to ask you about it”  
“Ha, yeah. Not in this lifetime, buddy” Derek rolls his eyes  
“Just go have a shower, I’ll make some breakfast.”  
“Aw, you’re taking care of me” Stiles says fluttering his eyelashes at Derek.  
“I wouldn’t have to if you remembered to set an alarm.”  
“Not my fault, dude.” Stiles raises his hands and leaves the room.

 

Derek starts on breakfast, bacon seems like a good option, he does his first knowing he has to cook it properly. He’s almost done when Stiles jogs back into the kitchen. “Dude, you’re awesome.” Derek holds out his plate, “thank you” Stiles takes it and sits at the table and Derek joins him. “So, what’s the plan?”  
“Just tell them we’re working on attacking and defending, they’ll know what you mean” Derek takes a bite out of his sandwich.  
“And if they don’t?”  
“They will. Do you remember the pairs?”  
“Yes, still not overjoyed about it though”  
“Stiles, I’ll be fine” Derek smirks  
“I didn’t, I… You’re an asshole.” Stiles is blushing slightly, they ate in silence until Stiles' head shoots up.  
“Come on, let’s get this started.” with that, Derek gets up and leaves, Stiles following behind him, they stop on the porch. Jackson is the first come into view, the rest not far behind

  
“Hey” Stiles greets and Jackson eyes up Derek  
“What are you doing here already Stilinski?”  
“Hello to you too, I just had something to discuss with Derek” Stiles gapes at Derek, Jackson’s eyebrows shoot up, Derek is about to say something else when Lydia speaks up  
“Is it about the thing a few towns over? The missing people?”  
“Yeah” Stiles says, “It’s nothing to do with us” with the Alphas word no one pushes it.

They wait in the living room for the rest of the pack, Scott and Allison are the last in, Derek nods at Scott and Scott nods back, it worries Derek how easy this is for him, with the Sheriff and Scott, he pushes the thought back. “Okay” Stiles says everyone turns to the Alpha, “I was thinking today we work on attacking and defending”  
“Again?” Jackson moans  
“Yes, again. Problem?” he glares at the beta and Jackson lowers his head, looking at the floor. “Good. I’ve already paired you up. Allison you will keep teaching Erica how to shoot, you need to work on moving targets”  
“Who’s the target?” Erica says with a wicked smile. Derek throws a pillow at her, she catches it  
“A pillow?” she raises an eyebrow  
“A pillow. Okay, Lydia, you’ll be paired with Isaac”  
“Huh?” Isaac says while Lydia laughs  
“Lydia is vicious, but you are strong and have good defensive skills. You’ll work well together,” Stiles says  
“Not if she kills me,” Isaac says quietly, Boyd smacks his shoulder  
“I’ll miss you buddy” Isaac gives him an evil look  
“Jackson” Stiles pauses, “you’re with Stiles”  
“What?!” Scott and Jackson say at the same time  
“Derek you can’t be serious?” Jackson says everyone looks confused about the pairing.

Stiles looks at Derek, Derek is completely calm  
“I am”  
“Stiles aren’t you going to say anything?” Scott asks turning to Stiles  
“I’m okay with it” Derek shrugs, everyone gapes at him  
“Are you feeling alright?” Isaac asks Stiles  
“I’m fine” Derek smiles  
“So… I’m with you then” Scott says to Boyd  
“Seems like it, I’ll go easy on you” Scott laughs hitting Boyd on the arm.  
“Let’s go” Stiles orders.

 

Derek knows Stiles is worried about him, but he’ll be okay, this body may be human, but it’s far from worthless. They all leave the house, going around the back, Erica and Allison go towards the edge of the clearing, Erica is an okay shot, but there are still some accidents. The others pair off and find a space, Stiles leans up against a beam. Lydia is the first to pounce and Stiles has to hold back a laugh, she jumps towards Isaac, hitting him in side and he falls easily. Jackson is laughing and the others look equally amused.

  
“I wasn’t ready." Isaac moans.  
“That’s the point.” Lydia states, still crouching. Scott is the next to make a move, but Boyd sees it coming and counters it perfectly. Derek is waiting; he’s smiling at his betas, his family.  
“Are you sure about this?” Jackson asks  
“I’m positive” Derek replies, Jackson looks towards Stiles, needing his Alphas approval and Stiles nods so Jackson pounces, but Derek dodges it and Jackson hits the floor and growls  
“What?” Jackson’s eyes flash amber and he jumps again, but Derek counters it, pushing him down towards the floor.

  
“Damn” Boyd says watching Stiles and Jackson, Scott tackles him to the ground. Isaac is thrown across the clearing, he gets up and growls at Lydia, she laughs smugly. Derek knows Jackson is getting annoyed, he hasn’t landed anything yet and he has a short temper. Derek doesn’t see the attack coming, but his back makes contact with the floor and Jackson is on top of him, eyes bright and he growls at Derek, but there’s a louder growl and everyone looks towards their Alpha, his eyes are red and there’s hair sprouting all over him. _“Oh shit,”_ Derek thinks, he pushes Jackson off and he falls to the floor with a whimper.

Derek jumps up,  
“Stiles!” he shouts and then everyone’s attention is on him, he runs to Stiles, “Stiles, look at me! Stiles it’s okay” Derek links his fingers behind Stiles’ neck his fingers running through his thick hair, he can feel him growling. “Stiles you need to calm down” Derek can hear someone talking, but he doesn’t care, “I’m okay” Derek says in a calming voice, he’s is rubbing his thumbs in slow circular motions, “You can control this” the red slowing disappears from his eyes.

  
“Derek?” Stiles says  
“Yeah Stiles, it’s me” Derek smiles at Stiles, Lydia startles him  
“Okay, someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”  
“Yeah, I’m lost” Isaac says, “you’re Derek, not Stiles” pointing at Derek’s body so Stiles. Derek lets go of Stiles and ignores the whine he makes, he looks at his pack, and they all look confused and worried  
“Okay, I’m Derek” Derek says  
“No, you’re Stiles” Scott says, Derek rolls his eyes  
“I’m Derek and that’s Stiles,” he points to his body, the pack just stares at him.

  
“Let me try” Stiles says, finally in control, “I’m Stiles in Derek’s body and Derek is in mine. We totally switched bodies!”  
“What are you talking about? Is this a joke?” Lydia says  
“No, me and Stiles swapped bodies. It’s not a joke” Derek’s voice was hard and everyone is taken back by it. Scott walks towards Derek  
“Stiles?” Scott says unsurely  
“No, that’s Stiles” Derek points to his body  
“Hey dude” Stiles says and waves at Scott, Scott shakes his head  
“This can’t be happening” Scott mumbles, Allison is by his side  
“Derek” Erica says and Derek turns to look at her “weird” she says  
“How did this happen?” Boyd asks very calmly,  
“We’re not too sure, but we think it had something to do with the intruder last week.” Derek says.

  
“Last week? Last week! And you didn’t tell us!” Lydia shouts  
“Not my idea” Stiles say raises his hands  
“We didn’t want to worry you, we thought we could fix it” Derek say keeping his voice calm  
“Oh yeah, you obviously have it all under control” Lydia scoffs  
“Lydia” Derek warns and Lydia lowers her head  
“So you’ve been like this for almost a week, why didn’t you just tell us?” Boyd questions  
“I didn’t want to worry you, I thought we would be back to normal by now”  
“So you’ve been Stiles since Thursday?” Scott asks  
“Yes”  
“How did we not notice that” Scott runs his hands through his hair  
“I was a bit disappointed” Derek declares and Stiles laughs, everyone looks ashamed.

  
“Guys, come on. Yes no one noticed that I was acting weird, I’m a little hurt, but I can forgive you. The bottom line is, we need to figure this out” the pack nods, “Lydia, I’ve been researching and I haven’t come up with anything, could you look?” Lydia huffs at him  
“Fine, I’m not happy about being out of the loop, but sure” she says  
“Hey, I could look through my families things, might help” Allison speaks up. Stiles looks at Derek in an ‘I told you so' look and Derek glares at him  
“Perfect” Stiles smiles  
“Well this explains the ‘have a good day’ thing” Boyd says smiling  
“Oh my God, I thought I was busted at that point,” he laughs  
“Oh my God and Derek do not go together,” Erica states  
“Tell me about it, I can’t pull of glares, seriously. I look ridiculous” Derek sends him a glare, “See!” Erica bursts out laughing  
“I’m so confused” Scott says  
“It’s okay buddy, we’ll explain” Stiles throws his arm over Scott’s shoulders and they walk into the house.

 

 

They spend the next few hours explaining what they think happened, everyone laughing hysterically when Stiles goes off on a rant as Derek and when Derek growls or goes into Alpha mode wearing Stiles. It’s around 8pm when they all decide to leave, it’s later than normal, but everyone is up to date and Scott knows to lie to the Sheriff if he asks Scott where Stiles was last night. Lydia will be researching trying to find anything and Allison is going to look through her families’ records. They all walk outside and everyone goes towards their cars, Scott is a little hesitant about leaving Stiles, but Stiles assures him that everything is okay.

Everyone leaves and Stiles turns towards Derek with a smug look

“Don’t,” Derek warns  
“Don’t what?” Stiles says still smiling, Derek shoots him a look. “Dude come on, I at least deserve this”  
“Fine. You were right” Stiles fist pumps the air  
“I know” Stiles says beaming “we could have told them from the beginning, it would have made it easier”  
“Okay Stiles, I get it”  
“I’m just saying…” Derek interrupts him  
“Yes, okay. They know now so drop it”  
“Fine grumpy human. What’s the plan now then?”  
“We’ll meet again tomorrow and see if anyone has found anything,” Derek explains  
“Right so in the meantime?”  
“Research”  
“I still can’t leave?”  
“No, you can call the pack, but until we have this sorted I don’t want to risk you”  
“What?” Stiles says eyes wide staring at Derek  
“Nothing, just stay here, call Scott or something”  
“Derek…”  
“I have to go” Derek leaves, jumping in the Jeep and driving off. Stiles watches Derek drive away, _“Risk you. You”_ Stiles doesn’t move until he can no longer hear the Jeep. He sighs and walks into the house and makes his way upstairs to Derek’s bedroom, he sees his clothes on Derek’s bed and realises Derek forgot his bag, Stiles sits on the bed and inhales deeply, his senses being filled with his own scent, he feels clawing inside of him, but pushes it down. He flops back onto the bed and closes his eyes, but doesn’t sleep.

 

 

Derek parks the Jeep and walks inside, the Sheriff isn't there, he finds a note in the kitchen **“Hey Stiles, I’m at work, I’ll be home at 1am - Dad”** Derek looks at the time, it’s 8:30pm, he decides he’ll make some dinner for them both which the sheriff can heat up. He has started to bond with the Sheriff, he likes him, he reminds Derek of his father powerful, but loving. Derek smiles to himself, the memories of his family flooding his mind.

He pulls out Stiles’ phone and sends the pack a text  
**“My house tomorrow at 3 – Derek”** he sends it to everyone, he gets responses from everyone saying ‘okay’ apart from Stiles  
**“Don’t you mean my house?”**  
**“Shut up Stiles”** Derek replies.

Derek put the phone back in his pocket and goes into the living room and switches on the T.V, he puts it on a random channel and stares at it. He keeps replaying what happened today in his mind, the way Stiles almost lost control over what happened, the noise he made when he let go, his pack were so understanding he should have told them, he pushes the thoughts away and focuses on the T.V there is some random cop show on. When it is just after half 9 he starts to make dinner, he decides on pasta, he doesn’t know what Stiles would cook for his dad if they get stuck like this he would need to know, but they can’t stay like this, they will fix it.

He pulls out his phone and calls the Sheriff, he answers  
“Hey kiddo, what’s up?”  
“Not much, I was just cooking, want me to save you some?”  
“Sure son, what are you making?”  
“Pasta”  
“Sounds good”  
”Okay dad” Derek plates up the pasta and places one on the table for himself and another in the fridge for the Sheriff, he doesn’t hang up when he starts eating  
“Thanks son” The Sheriff says,  
”It’s fine, you back on days yet?”  
“Yeah tomorrow, it’s about time to if you ask me” Derek huffs around his mouthful  
“It’s true, you were working every night”  
“I should stay like it until my break, can’t wait for that” the Sheriff laughs, Derek doesn’t know why he says it, but he does  
“Why don’t we spend a day together, since we’re both on break?”  
“Sure kiddo, I’d like that” it makes Derek smile  
“Friday good?” Derek asks  
“Friday is perfect”  
”Okay dad, I’m getting into bed now”  
”Okay Stiles, night son”  
“Night” Derek hangs up, he puts his plate in the sink and walks upstairs.

 

He gets into Stiles’ room and sit on the computer chair, he looks at the bed and it’s covered in clothes, he remembers that he left his bag at the house, he’ll get it tomorrow. He starts up Stiles’ computer, he will try and help with the research, and maybe he’ll get lucky. About half an hour into research he gives up and starts playing solitaire. Derek doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but the Sheriff is waking him up  
“Hey Stiles, come on, let’s get you into bed” the Sheriff says pulling at his arm  
“Mm?”  
“You fell asleep at your desk again”  
“Oh. Sorry” Derek mumbles  
“Let’s get you into bed” the Sheriff pulls Derek up and walks him to the bed, pulling the covers down he falls into it, the Sheriff covers Derek up and places a kiss on his forehead. “Night son”  
“Night dad” the Sheriff leaves the room and Derek rolls over and let’s sleep take over him.

 

 

Stiles can’t sleep. He can’t stop thinking about Derek. Before all of this, sure he liked Derek, he’s his Alpha and he’s insanely hot, but now there’s something different, he doesn’t know. It might be because he is in Derek’s body and it might be having a weird effect on him. Or, it might be that he likes Derek more than he originally thought. The thing that plagues his mind is how Derek’s body reacts to his, the way his scent can either calm him down or drive him crazy, the longing to be near him and the way he reacted to Derek getting hurt, the anger and the need to protect him more than the others, when they got hurt it was nothing compared to Derek getting hurt. Stiles groans loudly  
“What the fuck is going on?” he almost shouts, he knows no one can hear him, Isaac is still staying with Boyd, he wanted to come back when he found out, but Stiles insisted he was okay. He takes a deep breath and that scent fills him, he sits up and sees the clothes on the floor, he gets up and picks up the top and buries his face into the material, he takes it all in and he feels his body relax.

He gets back into bed with the top and taking long deep breaths he soon falls to sleep. Stiles wakes up feeling good, he stretches out and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He looks down towards the tented cover and laughs, he lays back and slides his hands down his body, the coldness from his hands making his body twitch, he traces over the toned muscles and slightly scratches across them with blunt nails sending a pulse down his body to his cock. He knows how fucked up this situation is, but he’s wanted to do it for a while so he doesn’t care. He slides his hand down his boxers and takes his cock in hand, he presses his thumb against the head and rubs down the shaft, Derek’s cock is thick and long, around 7 and a half inches, but it’s thicker at the base and Stiles remembers reading something about that, knots. They are used for breeding, it acts like a plug and Stiles should not find that hot, but he does. He wants to know what it feels like in him, he starts rubbing his cock, twisting slightly at the head, his head is fuelled with fantasies of him and Derek, he moans his free hands pinching his sensitive nipples he pumps his cock harder, hips thrusting forward, fucking his fist. He wants it to be Derek, actual Derek pumping his own cock and making him beg. Stiles bites his bottom lip, he’s close, his hips start pumping erratically and he throws his head back as his balls tighten ready for his release, he comes with a shout, more of a howl, but Stiles is too far gone to care. Come covers his hand and his stomach, he lays there panting for some time, slowing coming down from his orgasm. When he finally comes back down he jumps out of bed and heads for the shower to clean off.

 

He’s back in Derek’s room about 10 minutes later and he looks at the clock, it’s almost 2pm _“fuck”_ he thinks he slept for almost 12 hours, the pack will be here in about an hour, he grabs Derek’s phone and texts Scott  
**“Hey buddy, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?”** Scott texts back within a few seconds  
**“Sure man, what?”**  
**“Could you check on my dad later on your way home? I’m worried about him”**  
**“Yeah sure, I’ll grab a ride with Derek”**  
**“Thanks dude, I owe you one”** he throws the phone onto the bed and walks over to Derek’s wardrobe looking over his clothes, there isn’t a variety, but he pulls out a blue long sleeve top and some black jeans, he puts them on and looks in the mirror taking in Derek, all of him, Stiles is surprised the top contains him, he thinks he could easily rip it with his muscles alone.

He grabs the phone and walks downstairs towards the kitchen, making some coffee and toast he sits and waits for the rest of the pack to come. He doesn’t have to wait long Isaac, Erica and Boyd turn up early and they all sit in the living room to wait for the others, they sit in silence and Stiles cannot stand it for long  
“So, how have you been?” Stiles asks filling the silence  
“This is so weird” Erica scoffs  
“Derek Hale trying to small talk, I never thought I’d see that” Boyd mocks  
“Correction, the awesome Stiles Stilinski in Derek Hale's body trying to make small talk”  
“This is so weird” Erica repeats  
“Get used to it, blondie” Stiles teases which earns him a glare from Erica.  
“Err, Stiles?” Isaac says awkwardly, Stiles looks at the beta, “Sorry to bring this up, but it kinda smells like Derek sex in here” Stiles gapes at him “it’s just very strong” Isaac admits

  
“I err, it - what?”  
“An Alpha's scent is stronger than ours” Boyd informs “so his… release, will be more pungent than anything else”  
“Oh my God!” Stiles almost shouts, burying his face in his hands  
“It’s ok, I just thought you should know” Isaac utters. Stiles starts shaking his head still buried in his hands completely embarrassed  
“Come on Stiles, it’s fine” Erica exclaims, “it’s not like Derek will be able to smell it so he won’t know you’ve been playing with his junk” Stiles groans.  
“I hate you.” Stiles mumbles  
“No you don’t.” Erica says smugly.

They chat until the rest show up. Scott arrives with Derek so he kept his word. Lydia starts talking as soon as she’s through the door.  
“Nothing! I couldn’t find anything useful, but you know what I did find. You get some lovely videos when you search witch and werewolf relations” Stiles bursts out laughing  
“I found them, quite disturbing”  
“I didn’t want that at all, especially when he pulled out his wand…”  
“Okay, Lydia, stop!” Scott shouts, which only makes Stiles laugh more, Lydia glares at him.  
“Stop it” Derek orders, “Did you find anything useful?” He asks.  
“No, I’ll keep looking, but so far, nothing”  
“It’s fine, Lydia” Derek says.

No one speaks for a minute. “Allison?” Derek looks at her and her face falls  
“Nothing yet, my dad let me look through everything and I’m nowhere near finished. Most of it needs translating, but nothing at the moment. Sorry” Derek nods at her  
“I can help with the translations, it’ll be more help than shady porn videos” Lydia grimaces and Erica laughs  
“Yeah, thanks Lydia” Allison beams  
“Hey did you see the one were the werewolf stuck…”  
“Stiles STOP!” Lydia screams  
“I’m taking that as a 'yes' then”  
“You have issues, Stilinski” Jackson says clearly grossed out  
“I know” Stiles says proudly  
“So, what now?” Scott asks and everyone turns towards Derek waiting for their Alpha's orders  
“We keep looking. Lydia will help Allison they might find something”

  
“But what about now?” Isaac asks  
“How about pizza?” Derek says with a smile. Everyone gapes at him, but Stiles speaks up  
“Oh my God, you are a Godsend, I’m starving!” Derek pulls out Stiles’ phone and orders some pizza, they have a lot of stuff going on, but they needed this, he needs this. He needs his pack. After an hour they all collapse in the living room, completely stuffed.

  
“I don’t think I can move” Scott groans holding his stomach  
“Same here” Boyd says, tone low. The pack are scattered around the room all holding their stomachs and groaning.  
“Come on, man up” Stiles says and Lydia coughs at him “and woman up” Stiles adds, he gets a pleased sound from Lydia  
“But seriously, I don’t think I can move for at least half an hour” Lydia says burying her face into Jackson’s neck  
“Someone put on a film,” Derek suggests and everyone looks at him “I would, but I’d die if I moved”  
“Fine, I’ll do it” Stiles huffs, nudging Derek as he walks past him. Stiles pulls out X-Men and holds it up for everyone and they nod at him, Stiles sets up the film and falls down next to Derek.

They all sit and watch the movie, slowly recovering from their food comas, when the film ends Stiles is the first to speak  
“I’d make an awesome Wolverine” Jackson laughs at him  
“Yeah sure, Stilinski”  
“In this body, I would” Stiles says defensively, “I’d give Hugh Jackman a run for his money”  
“Don’t you mean, I would?” Derek teases  
“Eh details, details. I’m just saying” Erica throws a pillow at Stiles, “hey!”  
“Shut up Stiles”  
“You’d make a perfect Mystique” Erica smiles at this  
“True” She says and the pack starts laughing at them. Lydia moans  
“Jackson are you ready to go?” it was almost 6pm  
“Yeah come on” Jackson and Lydia get up and say bye to the pack, Allison soon follows them out, kissing Scott goodbye. Erica, Isaac and Boyd leave together and Scott turns to Derek  
“You ready?” Derek nods and Scott pulls Stiles into a hug, “it’s weird hugging Derek”  
“Shut up and let me enjoy this, Scott” Stiles squeezes Scott and lets him go. “Go on you two, leave me to brood” Scott laughs and Derek glares at him, “you know it’s true” Derek huffs and walks out, Stiles and Scott are left alone laughing, Stiles pull Scott into another hug and Scott walks out. Stiles falls back on the sofa in a state of bliss, he enjoyed pack bonding, even more now that he is the Alpha.

 

 

Derek waits in the Jeep for Scott, he soon comes walking out of the house and jumps in the Jeep smiling at Derek  
“Ready?”  
“I’ve been ready for a while”  
“Yeah okay. Let’s go” Derek starts up the Jeep and drives off towards the Stilinski house, the drive isn’t uncomfortable, they talk and Scott plays with the radio.

They pull up outside the house seeing that the Sheriff was in he parks next to police car; Derek and Scott walk into the house  
“Hey, dad” Derek calls out and Scott’s head spins around gaping at Derek, Derek raises his eyebrows at the beta and Scott shuts his mouth,  
“Hey, kiddo!” the Sheriff walks out of the kitchen, “Oh hey Scott, long time no see”  
“Hey, yeah I know”  
“Are you joining us for dinner?”  
“We’ve already ate, but I’ll make you something” Derek passes Scott and walks to the kitchen, ignoring his gaping  
“No Stiles, it’s fine”  
“I’m doing it, no doubt you’ll make something that will kill you” the Sheriff shakes his head in defeat, he knows he isn’t going to win  
“Fine, what are you making?”  
“I was thinking Lasagna” Derek says looking through the cupboards  
“Sounds good to me” Derek signals for Scott to come over and Scott moves, the Sheriff moves into the living room and watches T.V.

  
“What?!” Derek asks, tone low, but annoyed  
“Nothing, it’s just, you sound like him, Stiles”  
“Isn’t that the point?”  
“Yeah, it is. I’m just surprised” Derek just looks at him  
“Okay. Help me make this” it wasn’t an option. Scott helps Derek make dinner. Derek puts the food in the oven and tells the Sheriff it will be done soon and he and Scott walk upstairs to Stiles’ room. “Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but why are you here?”

Derek asks staring at Scott, Scott shifts his weight from foot to foot  
“Stiles wanted me to see how the Sheriff was doing”  
“Doesn’t he trust me?”  
“He does, he just wanted to see if he was eating right and if he was okay. He misses him,” Scott explains  
“Oh” Derek’s face falls  
“But you’re doing great” Scott hurries and Derek smiles slightly  
“Thanks. Did you want a lift home?”  
“Nah it’s fine, Allison is picking me up”  
“Okay, see you later”  
“Bye, dude” Scott calls from out of the room, Derek watches Scott jump into Allison’s car and drive off.

 

Derek pulls off his top and makes his way to the bathroom; he turns on the shower and strips off the rest of his clothes. He emerges from the bathroom about 15 minutes later wearing a towel around his waist; he slips on some boxers and throws the towel in the hamper. He slides on some sweats and starts reading to lull himself to sleep.  
Derek jumps in his sleep and his body jolts awake, he looks around the room, but he’s not alone, near the window is a woman _“the woman”_ he thinks, he jumps out of bed and readies himself  
  
“Who are you?” he asks through clenched teeth  
“You know who I am, Derek” she replies  
“You’re a witch” the woman doesn’t reply, but she smiles at him, “What do you want?”  
“I’m here to help you become a better Alpha,” she explains  
“My pack is fine!” he growls  
“Yes they are, but you aren’t” Derek gapes at her “every wolf needs something and it’s the thing you’ve been resisting the most, you know what I’m talking about Derek”   
  
Derek opens his mouth to say something, anything, but he can’t. The woman smiles at him “become the Alpha you were destined to be” she moves towards the window and jumps out  
“Wait!” Derek shouts, he runs to the window, but the woman is gone. Derek paces the room, he knows what she means, and he wants it. After a few more laps of the room he throws on a top and a hoodie and hurries downstairs, locking the door as he leaves he jogs to the Jeep.

 

He drives home. The drive isn’t long, his mind is racing, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he isn’t turning back. He parks the car outside the Hale house and cuts the engine, he knows Stiles knows he’s here so he gets out  
“Derek, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks walking quickly to Derek, he stops a few steps in front of him  
“Nothing” Derek lies  
“Don’t lie to me, Derek”  
“I’m not” Stiles’ eyes flash red and Derek’s back makes contact with the side of the Jeep  
“What happened?!” Stiles growls, Derek tries to move, but it’s hopeless, he grunts  
“The woman came back” Stiles’ eyes are blood red now, forcing Derek harder against the Jeep  
“What did she do?” his canines growing longer  
“She said she was here to make me a better Alpha” Derek confesses, Stiles takes a step back  
  
“But you’re a great Alpha, you know, when you’re not me. How does this” Stiles waves his hands wildly between the “help anything”  
“She said I need to stop resisting it, once I do I’ll become a better Alpha”  
“Resisting what?” Stiles asks confused  
“I can’t tell you Stiles, it won’t help. I can’t” Derek sounds defeated  
“Derek, you can tell me anything”  
“I can’t ok! It wouldn’t be right. I can’t do it”  
“Do what?” Derek doesn’t answer so Stiles moves forward “Derek. What is it?”   
  
Derek is clenching his fists. If he could wolf out he would, he looks at the floor. “Derek?” the tone of Stiles’ voice makes him break, the sadness, the helplessness and the worry  
“She’s talking about my mate, Stiles. I have one and I need them, but I can’t have them... so drop it” Derek starts to walk off, but Stiles grabs his arm  
“Derek explain it to me, how does that work?” Derek groans  
“Stiles it’s you okay” Stiles drops Derek’s arm  
“Me?” Stiles says shocked  
“Yes” Derek answers, but he doesn’t look at Stiles  
“I’m your… Mate?” Derek nods “since when?” Stiles demands  
“I knew it as soon as I saw you in the woods. My wolf… he knew” Derek hates himself for saying it  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“What difference does it make? Drop it Stiles”  
“No! You should have told me. I deserved to know”  
“Stiles -“  
“No!” Stiles interrupts “You should have told me, I had a right to know!” Derek looks up at Stiles; he can see the anger on his face  
“I couldn’t. Wolves mate for life. I couldn’t do that to you” Derek looks at the ground again, he’s ashamed of himself, he doesn’t hear Stiles moves, but suddenly Stiles is right in front of him hands on either side of his face, Stiles kisses him, it’s slow and gentle, but Derek opens his mouth allowing more and Stiles’ tongue enters Derek’s mouth, deepening the kiss.   
  
Derek grabs hold of Stiles, feeling his own muscles under his grip; he nips Stiles’ bottom lip.  
“You should have told me” Stiles repeats, Derek looks at him  
“Stiles?”  
“I want this Derek, I have for so long, you have no idea” they are still close and Derek pulls him in for anther kiss, this time they have their bodies fully pressed together, tongues exploring each others' mouths. Derek moans and pulls back,  
“Are you sure?” he asks and Stiles’ nods “Stiles. It’s for life”  
“I know, lucky you, right?” Derek laughs and Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck and whines. 

“Stay with me” Derek’s body stiffens and Stiles senses it “no, not like that, just stay here tonight, please?” Derek takes Stiles’ hand and intertwines their fingers and they walk towards the house. “I can’t believe this” Stiles says, Derek squeezes his hand  
“Believe it” they make their way to Derek’s bedroom and Derek takes off his shoes, he’s still in his pyjamas. Stiles is in bed already and Derek sits on the edge looking at Stiles, he lays next to him and Stiles wraps his body around Derek, his face in his neck, “are you sure about this?” Derek asks  
“Positive” Stiles replies with a nip to Derek’s neck it makes Derek yelp  
“Bad dog”  
“Really? Again with the dog jokes?”  
“Shut up and sleep” Derek says and he pushes against the larger body behind him, Stiles sighs and holds him tighter. They both soon fall asleep.

 

 

Stiles wakes up and he’s being squeezed, still half asleep he nudges the other body,  
“Derek, let up a little” the other man growls and Stiles’ eyes shoot open and he jumps up, “Derek! Get up, we’re back to normal” Derek opens his eyes and they go wide looking at Stiles, Stiles looks down at himself, finally in his own body, he takes in his long frame covered in pale skin and moles. He looks up at Derek who is doing the same; he laughs and jumps back on the bed wrapping his arms around Derek. “Morning, sunshine” he beams, suddenly he’s on his back with Derek above him, he smiles up at him and Derek kisses him, it’s just a peck and Stiles looks up at him.

  
“Morning” Derek returns and he buries his face into Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply  
“Yeah, I know I smell good”  
“Mm, very” Derek mumbles, Stiles is already half hard and he can feel Derek’s growing erection pressed against him so he ruts forwards, Derek’s head shoots up. “Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yes! I want you, all of you” Derek whimpers at that “I’m yours”

Then Derek is back on him, the kiss is hard and demanding, Derek pins Stiles’ wrists above his head and ruts his hips forward, Stiles arches his back and moans, Derek keeps moving against him. “Derek, please” Derek reaches into Stiles’ boxers and grasps his cock, he rubs his thumb over the wet slit causing Stiles to throw his head back and thrust his hips forward, Derek works Stiles’ cock, going faster.

“Derek! Ah yes, I’m close” Derek releases Stiles’ wrists and cups Stiles’ balls, rubbing them in his palm before moving towards Stiles’ entrance and presses a finger there. “Oh my God! Derek, I’m gonna…” Stiles shoots his load over Derek’s hand and his stomach, Derek licks the come off of his hand and Stiles collapses on the bed breathing hard, Derek licks at his stomach cleaning him up, Derek leans over him and kisses him softly

  
“Are you ok?”  
“Perfect” Stiles answers as he pulls Derek for another kiss, Derek leans forward to deepen the kiss and Stiles feels his cock rub against him, he feels his cock twitch at the thought of Derek’s cock, his knot. Stiles groans into Derek’s mouth, “Derek, I want you”  
“Stiles, are you sure?”  
“God Derek yes! I want you to claim me” Derek’s eyes flash red and they’re kissing again, sloppy and rushed  
“Stiles, I want you so much”  
“Claim me” Stiles wants everyone to know he’s with Derek and that they belong to each other  
“But my – it will hurt”  
“I want your knot” Stiles grabs Derek’s face “I want to be mated with you” Derek growls and claims Stiles’ mouth, before reaching into the bedside cabinet and pulling out some lube, he’s moving down Stiles’ body, kissing and nipping at his skin, he places himself between Stiles’ legs and Stiles spreads them open, exposing himself to Derek. Derek pops the cap off the lube and lathers up his fingers, Stiles watches Derek as he places a finger at Stiles’ hole and Stiles lets out a breath. Derek presses in.

Stiles bites back a moan, his hole contracting around Derek’s finger, Derek moves his finger in and out of Stiles until he relaxes and then he adds another finger, Stiles arches off of the bed at the new addition, loving the stretch of it, it hurts a little, but he doesn’t care, he wants it, he wants Derek. Derek starts scissoring Stiles open, curling his fingers into Stiles, searching for his prostate, when Derek’s fingers press into it Stiles moans, fisting the sheets. “God Derek!” with that Derek hit it again, “Fuck! More” Stiles orders, Derek adds another finger, stretching Stiles more, fucking him with his fingers, Stiles is moving his hips trying to get more of Derek in him

“Derek, I’m ready. Come on please” Derek withdraws his fingers from Stiles “Oh my God”. Derek pulls off his sweats and boxers, he lubes up his cock and looks down at Stiles waiting for his permission, Stiles nods at him and he places himself at Stiles’ hole, he keeps his eyes locked with Stiles as he pushes in, Stiles can feel Derek enter him, the pull and stretch of his hole, it’s too much. “Derek, wait” Derek stops pressing in and looks at Stiles, Stiles angles his hips and takes a deep breath, “okay” Stiles feels Derek start pushing back in, rubbing his hands along Stiles’ thighs.

As soon as Derek bottoms out Stiles feels his toes curl, he’s so full it’s so new and he wants more. He looks up at Derek and he can see that he’s holding back, Stiles smiles at him and he feels Derek pull out and thrust back in, “shit!” Derek keeps thrusting in and out, slowly, it hurts, but Stiles is trying to angle his hips right, he feels Derek pulls completely out. “Derek, what?” Derek flips Stiles over so he is on his hands and knees and he pushes back in, “oh fuck, yeah, that’s better” Derek thrusts in and out of Stiles, his hands holding Stiles’ waist with a tight grip. Derek thrusts in and hits Stiles’ prostate as Stiles’ pushes his ass higher “holy shit Derek! Yes” he falls onto his elbows and fists the covers, Derek is grunting with every thrust. Derek is slamming into Stiles’ prostate, Stiles is trying to meet each of Derek’s thrusts, but he can’t, he hangs his head low, steady moans coming out of his mouth along with Derek’s name, each moan causing Derek to growl or whine at him, Stiles needs to come, but he can’t move his arms. “Derek” he please “touch me” Derek plasters himself to Stiles’ back and takes hold of his leaking cock, with a few tugs Stiles is coming, Stiles bites his lip hard, moaning through it, he tastes blood in his mouth and he clenches down on Derek’s cock, Derek keeps thrusting into Stiles, his thrusts becoming hurried and uneven.

  
“Stiles” Derek groans out, it’s the only warning Stiles gets and Derek is growing inside of him, the base of his cock growing and sealing him up, it hurts  
“Derek, I can’t”  
“Shh, it’s okay” Derek is flat against Stiles’ back, hands rubbing his sides, “relax” and Stiles does, Derek keep growing, Derek moans and Stiles feels the growing stop and then Derek is shooting hot come into Stiles  
“Oh Derek, I can feel it. Fuck” Stiles is half hard again, it hurts it’s too soon, but the feeling of Derek is so overwhelming. Derek growls and then his mouth is over Stiles shoulder clamping down, “Derek what?” Stiles is hit with a wave of arousal and he rocks his hips against Derek, testing the knot, he can feel the pull of it around his hole.

Derek lets go of Stiles’ shoulder and laps at the wound; he rocks his hips forward into Stiles, “Oh fuck yes, do it again” Derek rocks his hips as much as he can without hurting Stiles, nosing at Stiles’ neck, blood and sweat lingering there, Derek licks up Stiles’ shoulders and over his neck, pulling a whimper from Stiles. Derek is still coming in Stiles, he thrusts hard into Stiles and hit his prostate and Stiles comes again, his hole tightening around Derek’s knot, causing Derek to moan, Stiles’ mouth is hanging open and he’s panting hard, he falls on the mattress pulling Derek with him, Derek rolls them over so they are on their sides and holds Stiles close to him,

  
“Mine” Derek whispers into Stiles' ear  
“Always” Stiles replies, Derek has stopped coming, but they are still tied together, Derek licks at the bite mark on Stiles’ shoulder. They sit in silence for a bit, Derek licking and petting Stiles’ body, “hey, how long does this last for?”  
“About an hour” Derek mumbles  
“’An hour’ you’re joking right?”  
“Nope” Derek says with a rock of his hips  
“Jesus fuck! Derek please, if I come again I might die” Derek purrs in his ear “did you just purr?”  
“Shut up, Stiles”  
“No, but seriously…” Derek rocks his hips again “Ah fuck! What purr? There was no purr” Derek smiles into Stiles neck  
“Sleep, we’ll talk later”  
“Mm, okay” Stiles nuzzles back into Derek, after a few minutes Derek speaks  
“Oh, by the way you’re spending Friday with your dad”  
“Really Derek? You tell me this now!”  
“Shut up and sleep”  
“Freaking Sourwolf” Derek nips his neck. Derek doesn’t sleep, he waits until his knot goes down, he stays awake listening to Stiles’ heartbeat and smelling his claimed mate. When his knot finally shrinks he pulls out of Stiles causing Stiles to moan and squirm, Derek kisses his shoulder and pulls him against his body, his eyes are closing so he lets Stiles’ heartbeat lull him to sleep.

 

 

When Stiles wakes up he feels great, he can feel Derek behind him, holding him close he smiles and leans back into the warmth. The movement causing a little pain to shoot up from his ass, he’s sore, but it doesn’t bother him, it was worth it and he’d do it again, he has Derek and nothing else matters, he moves again and hisses slightly  
“Are you ok?” Derek asks tighten his hold on Stiles, Stiles smiles  
“I’m perfect” Derek hums and buries his face into Stiles’ neck, Stiles can feel him smiling into his neck  
“Me too” Derek admits, Stiles moves, he fidgets out of Derek’s hold so he is facing Derek, Stiles looks into Derek eyes and leans forward sealing his mouth over Derek’s, the kiss is slow, they are taking their time, Derek hand rubs down Stiles’ back and slides over his ass  
“Ah, still sore a little” Derek looks at his apologetically “a good sore, a ‘definitely will do it again’ sore” and Derek kisses him again, this time rougher and then Derek pulls back.

“What is it?” Stiles’ asks missing his werewolf hearing right now  
“The others are coming”  
“Oh shit, fuck. They will smell it” Stiles panics  
“They already can” Derek informs

“What? I know Alphas are… more pungent, but what?”  
“We are, but knotting, mating, is very strong, every werewolf will know that the Alpha has found a mate” Derek smiles at Stiles  
“Oh, that’s, err interesting. So they already know?”  
“Yes, even is they couldn’t recognise the smell you’ll be leaking my seed, everyone will know you’re mine” Derek’s eyes flash red  
“That shouldn’t be hot, but holy fuck” Derek captures Stiles mouth again in a deep kiss. Derek breaks it,  
“We should get dressed”  
“I don’t have any clothes, you came here in pyjamas”  
“You still have a bag of clothes here, remember I left them?”  
“Oh right, okay” Stiles gets out of bed and finds his underwear he walks across the room to find his bag, he can feel Derek’s gaze on him as he moves about.

 

Stiles picks up the bag and finds the cleanest clothes and puts them on, “shouldn’t we shower?” Stiles asks and Derek appears behind him, fully dressed  
“We could, but the pack is almost here and I wouldn’t be able to control myself” it sends a shiver down Stiles’ spine, his cock twitching and Derek’s eyes darken  
“Okay we shower later. How bad do I smell?” Derek pushes against Stiles’ back  
“You smell perfect. You smell claimed and used… And mine” Derek growls into his neck  
“Oh my God! You can’t say things like that” Derek ruts against him, causing Stiles to whine  
“Mine”  
“Yours” Derek kisses at Stiles neck, sucking a hickey on his shoulder.

Derek hears the cars pull up  
“They’re here. You ready?” Derek asks turning Stiles to face him  
“As ready as I’ll ever be” Derek takes his hands and interlocks their fingers, Stiles smiles at him and Derek leads them down the stairs just as Lydia bursts in  
“Guys! Are you serious?! It stinks in here!” the rest of the pack follow her in and Erica looks proud, she has an evil smirk on her face which is nothing but predatory. Scott, Isaac and Jackson look awkwardly around the room, avoiding Stiles’ and Derek’s gaze and Boyd simply smiles at them

  
“About time” Boyd says  
“What?” Allison asks at the same time Lydia shouts  
“Yes, but you could have told us! We wouldn’t have come round!”  
“Why are you so angry?” Derek asks calmly  
“She hasn’t slept” Jackson explains, not looking a Derek  
“Yes, I was up all night researching for you, while you two were mating!” Allison’s cheeks flush, as does Stiles’, Derek squeezes his hand  
“Lydia if you calm down I’ll explain” Derek says, voice set in Alpha mode, Lydia takes a deep breath and Derek leads them into the living room and he explains everything to the pack, leaving out the details of the sex.

  
“Okay, fine. I’m sorry for overreacting” Lydia says after everything has been explained  
“It’s fine” Derek replies  
“So Stilinski is your mate...” Jackson says “...and you mated last night”  
“This morning” Stiles blurts out, face heating and his hands flying over his mouth  
“Stiles please!” Scott begs  
“I think it’s hot” Erica says, Allison and Lydia share a look and nod  
“Wait, does this make Stiles our mum?” Isaac asks  
“What?” Stiles questions  
“The Alphas mate is very important, they need respect and authority,” Derek explains  
“So we need to obey Stilinski?” Jackson asks and Derek growls at him “fine, all hail Stilinski, pack mother” Stiles ignores the sassy remark and fist bumps Scott who seems to like the idea.

 

When everyone has finished asking questions they order food and put on a film, Lydia falls asleep on Jackson and everyone eats while watching the film. Derek and Stiles never stop touching, even if it’s their legs pressing against each other, they keep doing it.  
After the movie everyone helps clean up and they file out, Jackson carries Lydia because she refuses to wake up. Derek and Stiles are left alone; Derek pulls Stiles towards him, rubbing his back  
“I should go home,” Stiles says  
“I know, your dad will be getting home soon” but Derek doesn’t let Stiles go and Stiles grips him tighter  
“I don’t want to leave you” Stiles admits  
“You think I do” Derek scoffs “the idea of you walking out of this house is killing me, but you need to see your dad”  
“Yeah. Can you, come by later? I just –“  
“I was already planning to”  
“Creeper” Stiles smirks. They walk to Stiles’ Jeep and Stiles pulls Derek in for another kiss, “this is insane,” he admits  
“I know, but I wouldn’t have it any other way” Derek stares at Stiles, Stiles blushes  
“Just come by later”  
“I will” Derek steps back and watches Stiles drive away.

 

Stiles’ mind is racing, images of that day streaming through his mind, he almost turns the car around a few times, but he keeps driving. He finally makes it home he sees that his dad is home and he rushes through the door  
“Dad?”  
“Hey kiddo” the Sheriff calls out from the kitchen “what do you want for dinner?” Stiles can’t stop staring at him; he hasn’t seen his dad in almost a week, Stiles smiles widely at him  
“Why don’t you pick?”  
“What?”  
“Nothing too fatty or artery-clogging, though” Stiles wants to make his dad happy  
“Rightio, I’ll get on that,” the Sheriff says with a smile  
“Good, I’m going to have a shower”  
“You okay son? What’s going on?” his dad asks  
“What do you mean?” Stiles panics  
“Nothing bad, you seem great. Happy” The Sheriff smiles  
“Oh yeah” he walks out of the kitchen and towards the stairs with a massive smile on his face. He is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been previewed by my beta, Georgia!  
> Thank you for reading, my Tumblr is http://nicodoublele.tumblr.com/ if you have any comments or questions. Thank you again!


End file.
